Number One Power Couple In Multiple Dimensions
by MarvelousN16
Summary: It's a lot more to the world than meets the eye. Being sent out on a training mission, Falling in and love and getting married to the love of your life at a young age, coming back home with ridiculous power that will make you a legend among legends. Living a life in multiple universes. OP NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura, Naruto I'm sending you two out on a training mission." Tsunade spoke.

That what was said to the members of team 7. It had been 2 years since Naruto left the village. He was making progress on his training with Jiraiya. Everything was going according to plan. Until 3 days ago, Jiraiya suddenly told the blond that they were being called back to Konoha for a very important reason. Sakura on the other hand, has been training her tail off during this time. She was the apprentice of the Godaime Tsunade Senju. The pinkette was proud of being her apprentice. Sakura acceled in the medical field. Tsunade threw her into the fire as she had to learn how to think on her feet. Being a med-nin was stressful. It took so much of her time and energy to get where she was at right now. Tsunade even taught Sakura her strength technique. It was easy for the pinkette to say that she was confident in her abilities. Which is why she was confused as to what her master just told her and her blond teammate.

"Im sorry what?" Naruto asked.

"I said I'm sending you two out on a training trip." Tsunade repeated.

"...but I was just out on my training trip with ero-sennin." Naruto told her.

"Exactly, while Jiraiya hasn't taught you everything he knows. From what he's told me through messages. You've come a long way." Tsunade said.

"So why?"

"Simple, me and Jiraiya both feel that you two can go even further. Both of us agreed that you two are only scratching the surface of your potential." Tsunade spoke again.

Neither Naruto or Sakura said anything. They didn't think that they had so much untapped potential. Sakura felt as she was close to reaching her peak. She was tied for the second best medic in Konoha with Shizune. So she could not understand what her master was saying.

As if she was read like a book. "I know what you are thinking Sakura. I meant what I said. You may think you're close to reaching your peak. But that's far from true. In fact, If I were your age and had the same skills I had when I was your age. You would destroy me with ease, I didn't reach your level until my early to mid twenties. You have much and I mean _much_ untapped potential Sakura. Then there's you Naruto, you have the potential to be the strongest shinobi that Konoha has ever produced. You have massive reserves even without your tenant's chakra. You even mastered the rasengan in a week at the age of twelve. Trust me you two will possibly be the greatest duo in the elemental lands." Tsunade said.

Sakura was shocked that her sensei really believe she still had that much room to grow. A fire was lit under her to prove her master right. Naruto felt that same fire but had another question. "So where is ero-sennin? Isn't he going to be with us?"

To his surprise, Tsunade shook her head. "No, another reason why I called you back is because I need Jiraiya for an important long-term mission. He's already out of the village. You two will be going on this trip alone."

Naruto sighed. "Damn pervert, he could've at least said bye."

"You two will have around about two years. I'm hoping you will be back around that time. Naruto everybody in your class has been promoted to chunin. So as of right now I'm promoting you to chunin as well. Sakura I believe you have the capability of taking Iryō Ninjutsu to new levels. I've taught you all that I can. When you come back, I want to see that you have bloomed even more than you already have." Tsunade ended in a soft tone.

"Hai Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura voiced with determination.

"Wait Sakura do you know about my...tenant?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Sakura smiled at him. "You mean how you're the jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi? Yeah I've known for awhile now. Don't you get to thinking that I think of you any differently. You are still Naruto Uzumaki, not a giant rampaging fox." Sakura's opinion of Naruto changed over the last two years. Instead of Sasuke, a lot of her thoughts have been thinking of the blond next to her. She had remembered when Sasuke told her that it was Naruto who saved her from Gaara. Sasuke said that Naruto displayed a strength that Sasuke has never seen before. It was all to save her. Once she came to full terms with that. Her heart would skip a beat whenever she thought of Naruto. Then Sakura also had a suspicion over a certain incident that occurred around the time Team 7 was born. The day where Sasuke complimented her forehead. It was what made her fall even harder for the Uchiha. Although as Sakura got older. The more she thought about that day. The more she doubted that it was actually Sasuke who said that to her. Because the look eyes of who she had assumed was Sasuke. Reminded her so much of Naruto. Then the blond knucklehead made one of his promises of a lifetime to her. He promised that he would bring Sasuke back. While it would be nice to have her old teammate back. She could honestly care less if he did come back.

Sakura cared more for Naruto's well being than she did for Sasuke. She did not want Naruto to go get himself killed all because of her young idiotic self asking him to bring Sasuke back to her. Sakura did know if she would be able to fully forgive the Uchiha for leaving her and Naruto.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Naruto speak up again. "Well I might as well tell you this now so it won't be a surprise later. Baa-chan, Sakura-chan I plan on rebuilding Uzushio."

Tsunade and Sakura's eyes widened hearing this. Tsunade knew very much of her Uzumaki heritage. Sakura knew a good amount of about the Uzumaki clan because Tsunade had taught her about them. She was amazed at how it took 3 of the great nations to eliminate one hidden village. And yet those three great nations barely won against that single village. All because of how powerful the Uzumaki's were.

"Well..this is unexpected. What brought this on?" Tsunade asked.

The blond teenager sighed. "Awhile ago I had a dream, well I thought it was a dream. But I was able to learn how my parents were. In that dream I met my mother Kushina Uzumaki."

The Godaime was shocked yet scared at the same time. She was shocked that Naruto knew of his heritage. It made her wonder why Jiraiya didn't tell her if this. Tsunade figured that the old pervert did not know that Naruto knew who he was. She was scared of his reaction. Tsunade wouldn't be able to take it if Naruto hated her.

"N-Naruto I'm sorry that I-" Tsunade was cut off when Naruto raised his hand. He had a smile on his face.

"I'm not mad at you baa-chan or anyone for that matter. I know why I was not told. It makes sense although I do wish I was told earlier. At least before I left the village two years ago. But that's in the past. Anyways, I was able to learn a great deal about my clan from my mother. I want to rebuild her former home. Hopefully there's some Uzumaki members out there who survived. While I still want to be hokage. I feel like I should be the Uzukage instead. I hope you aren't too mad about this baa-chan."

Tsunade shook her head. "No no not at all. In fact I'm happy you're doing this. As soon as the village is rebuilt I'm going to be joining. I'll be one of your advisors." Tsunade smiled.

Both Sakura and Naruto were caught off guard hearing what Tsunade said. "Ok...what?" Naruto said.

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, Sakura I know you two must be very confused right now. While you may think Konoha is better than all of the other villages. We aren't that much different in all honesty. It's a heavy darkness that's within this village. The same village that my grandfather built with his own two hands has been corrupted for several years now. While most villages are like this. Konoha was not meant to be that type of village. I'm tired of seeing children go to war. You guys are lucky that you have yet to encounter a real war yet. The invasion by Orochimaru was intense don't get me wrong. But it's nothing compared to real actual _war._ I only agreed to take this position because of you Naruto. While I believe you can become hokage. The villagers don't deserve you as their leader after what they put you through as a child. So since you are aiming to become Uzukage. I will not lead a village that is not what my grandfather envisioned. He wanted peace between all nations. With Konoha being the standard role model. As soon as that village is up and running. I'm out of here with Shizune and Tonton."

Sakura quickly spoke up. "I'm going to join too Naruto. In fact I'm going to help you rebuild it!"

Naruto was speechless. He didn't expect Sakura to be willing to help him achieve his goal. It made his feelings for her intensify greatly. "B-But Sakura-chan what about your parents?"

"They died a year ago Naruto. They were traveling as merchants one day. Only to encounter a group of bandits who killed them." Sakura informed her teammate.

The blond was shocked. "Oh wow, I-I'm so sorry to hear that Sakura-chan." Naruto felt bad for her.

He was surprised though when the pinkette just waved him off. "Thank you Naruto, but don't worry about it. I had a whole year to grieve over them. I've accepted what happened. So please don't feel bad for me." She told him.

Naruto nodded. He was glad that Sakura was able to get passed that pain. He wished he could've been her for her during that time. It made him glad that he would be there for her for now on.

"I will be your assistant or right hand. I promise that I will do anything in my power to help you." Sakura voiced with determination.

Hearing the tone of her voice touched Naruto deeply. He had to stop himself from blushing. "Thank you Sakura-chan. I'm going to be relying on you since it will only be me and you starting off."

Sakura smiled at him. "No problem."

"Well since that is out of the way. I still advise you two to focus on your training. I'm serious when I say the next time I see you. I want both of you to be more powerful than you already are." Tsunade said. "Now go pack up, I want you two out of here as fast as you can. You should have at least a year before the akatsuki start making any big moves according to Jiraiya's intel. But still be careful out there." The Godaime got up and brought both chunin into a motherly hug. "You two are like my own children along with Shizune. I will be worried sick about you. But I know you'll come back alive. I expect to hear from you two at least once every so often. I really love you brats as if you were my own." Tsunade voiced in a motherly tone.

Both Sakura and Naruto had tears in their eyes. Sakura cried softly into Tsunade's shoulder. Naruto had his eyes shut tightly. It made him feel warm inside hearing that Tsunade saw him as her son. Sakura was honored by Tsunade's words.

After their tearful goodbye. Naruto and Sakura went to pack up their clothes along with anything else they needed. Although Naruto had only been back for a day. So he didn't really need to pack up much since most of his stuff was still packed.

About an hour later, the two were at the main gate. Staring ahead of the trail in front of them. Naruto looked at Sakura with a smirk. "You ready Sakura-chan?"

Sakura returned his smirk. "I'm so ready that I'm shaking with excitement. I will miss the village. And I do feel bad that I couldn't tell Ino goodbye. She will definitely scold me about it when we return."

"Yeah I feel bad that I didn't get to see anybody. While I'm happy that I'm with you. I still do miss everybody else." Naruto admitted.

He didn't catch Sakura's light blush when he said that he was happy that he was with her. It made Sakura's heart beat accelerate really fast. She shook off her blush and smiled at her teammate. "I'm happy to be back with you as well Naruto. You don't know how many times I have thought about you over the last couple years. Honestly, it hasn't been the same since you left."

Unfortunately for Naruto, Sakura did catch him blushing slightly. She could tell he was trying to fight it off. It was funny seeing him act this way.

The two teammates of team 7 took one last look of Konoha. Before setting out to their trip. Neither of them had the slightest clue to the legends they were about to become in this crazy world of the shinobi.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura and Naruto were traveling through the Fire country. Neither one of them really knew where to exactly go. Naruto thought about going to a nearby town to stay for a few days.

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked.

Before Naruto could even answer. A cloud of smoke appeared in front of the two. Both acting on instinct and drawing a kunai in their hands. Ready to take action if need be. When the smoke cleared, it revealed to be Gamakichi.

"Gamakichi? Why are you here?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

"You know that toad?" Sakura looked at her teammate.

The blond nodded. "Yeah he's my familiar summon. While I can summon the chief toad and others. Gamakichi is going to be my battle partner or summon once he gets as big as his father the boss toad Gamabunta."

Sakura eyes went wide slightly. "Gamabunta? Isn't that the same summon that fought with the fourth hokage during the Kyuubi attack?"

"The very same one, he can be grouchy but he's a really cool toad once you get to know him." Naruto answered.

The pinkette was a bit shocked that Naruto was able to summon the same toad as the fourth hokage. Now that she thought about it. Naruto resembles the fourth hokage a lot.

_Take away the whiskers and give him longer hair. He would be the spitting image of the fourth. _Inner said.

_I wonder if he's related to the fourth in any way. _Sakura replied to her inner self.

"Anyways what's up Gamakichi?" Naruto asked.

"Yo Naruto! What's up man? You got any snacks?" Gamakichi asked.

"Not this time." Naruto replied.

"Aw man oh well, I'm here to bring you and that pink haired girl to Mt Myōboku." Gamakichi said.

"Mt Myōboku? What's that?" Naruto wondered.

"It's the home of the toad summons. The great elder toad sage Gamamaru wants to see you two." Gamakichi informed them.

"Umm why?" The blond questioned.

"Beats me, all I know it was important. Also we know you have a contract with the slugs pinky. We already talked to Katsuyu. She agreed that it was fine for you to come to our land." Gamakichi answered.

This surprised Sakura, she wondered how did they even know she had a summoning contract at all. "Oh..ok then. If Katsuyu-sama agreed with it. I guess I have no qualms. But how will I get there. From what I learned. Summoners are usually reversed summoned by their summons in order to get to their summons lands."

"I wish I could tell you pinky. But I don't even know how they are going to pull it off. I was only sent here to tell you guys what I said." Gamakichi replied.

Naruto sighed. "Fine it's not like we have any designated area to be at."

Gamakichi nodded then dispelled himself. Only a few seconds later, both Naruto and Sakura were reversed summoned to Mt Myōboku. When they appeared in the land of the toads. The two chunin looked around to see that they were in a forest. A forest filled with giant plants. You could see a few mountains as well. Even the sky appeared to be a mixture of blue and green. Each of them were mesmerized by the sight.

"Woah." Naruto muttered.

"I know right? This place is beautiful." Sakura voiced.

"I'm glad that you think so young Sakura Haruno." A voice spoke out.

The two chunin looked around to see where the voice had come from. It wasn't until Fukasaku cleared his throat that Naruto and Sakura looked down to see him. "Greetings, my name is Fukasaku. I'm going to be taking you two to the great elder sage. So just follow me." Fukasaku walked away.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before they shrugged. They followed Fukasaku all the way to a bridge. Past the bridge was a huge yellow plant with an open entrance. Fukasaku led them across the bridge into the entrance. Once they got in, they had to walk up a flight of stone stairs. Eventually the chunin arrived at at the top. They saw a giant brown toad. He had a white belly while wearing a black hat. The toad also wore a purple necklace that had a kanji symbol standing for 'oil'.

Neither could really see his eyes since they were so squinted together. Although the smile on the giant toad's face was evident. "Greetings you two, I have been expecting you for quite some time now. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the great elder toad sage Gamamaru." Gamamaru spoke.

Sakura bowed slightly in respect. Naruto did as well only cause he saw Sakura doing it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Gamamaru-sama. If you would be so kind as to tell us what's going on. And what did you mean when you said you were expecting us?" Sakura asked respectfully.

Gamamaru chuckled. "You are a respectful child young one. I am glad Katsuyu agreed to letting us summon you. As to why I asked you to come here. I want to inform you two of a prophecy that includes you both."

"Prophecy?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes you see, I have the ability to see into the future. I've been around since the time of the sage of six paths Hagoromo Ōtsusuki. I have known about you Naruto for 100s of years. The same could be said for Sakura as I began to have visions of you after Hagoromo passed away. You two will be the ones to lead the world to peace. Both of you are the Children of Prophecy." Gamamaru told them.

Naruto and Sakura were shocked by what they just heard. Neither one thought the old toad sage was lying. Why would he request them all the way here just to lie? Sakura couldn't understand how could she be involved of a prophecy when she was born from a regular civilian family.

"I have waited a long time for the perfect chance to meet you two. I know both of you are trained by Jiraiya and that girl Tsunade. Very strong people to learn from. However, besides sharing the prophecy, I brought you here to offer you training in senjutsu and ninshu." Gamamaru said.

"Senjutsu? Ninshu? What are they?" Naruto asked.

Gamamaru chuckled. "Let me share a story with you two. It's the story of the sage of six paths."

"But wasn't that only a legend?" The only reason Sakura even knew of that name was because Tsunade mentioned it to her once.

"No Hagoromo was very real. You see it all started when his mother Kaguya Ōtsusuki the rabbit goddess ate the chakra fruit. You see Kaguya came from a different world a millennium ago. She and her clan were in search for the fruit of the God Tree. Kaguya somehow got separated from the person she was supposed to come with. When she got here, she went to a land known as the Land of Ancestors. There she met an emperor named Tenji. After wiping his memory of their first encounter. She stayed in the land and eventually fell in love with Tenji. Which lead to her becoming pregnant. However Tenji had enforced a rule that if any members of the land attack the larger nations. They would be executed. Kaguya broke this rule causing her and her assistant to be hunted by their former home. Kaguya had lost faith in humanity and age the chakra fruit. She began single handedly ending wars with her god-like powers. Despite her supposing to wait for her clan. Kaguya took control of nations. For her deed of stopping the conflict, she received the blessing of the people and was worshipped as the Rabbit Goddess. However she eventually turned those humans into her own a white creature by using a genjutsu called the Infinite Tsukuyomi. It's a genjutsu that puts a person into a dream of their perfect world. Forming a false reality. She transformed the people into beings called white Zetsu. She raised her two sons Hagoromo and Hamura with love. But as the boys got older, they began to worry about their mother's actions. Eventually they sealed their mother away by working together and using a jutsu called _Rikudō_ _Chibaku Tensei_." Gamamaru had continued to explain all that Hagoromo did for the world. How he was the creator of the tailed beast. While being the first jinchuuriki ever. Gamamaru also explained how he taught both Hagoromo and Hamura in senjutsu.

Once he was done with his explanation. He laughed seeing the shocked faces of the two chunin. "Quite the story right?"

"It's insane to think that the sage was the one to give the world chakra." Naruto said.

"Who would've thought that all of the tailed beast fused together forms the ten tails." Sakura shivered. Hoping to never encounter a beast like that.

"Now about ninshu and senjutsu. Ninshu is what ninjutsu originally was. Although Ninshu became ninjutsu due to the art being weaponize. Ninshu original purpose was to help others understand one another without communication. However ninshu is also the art of bending the elements. Not like ninjutsu where you have to use chakra to create that element. While you do use chakra for ninshu. You use a lot less than you would for ninjutsu. Bending the elements is an art that not many can learn. While anybody can learn it. Not everybody can actually use it to its potential. Ninshu is more powerful than ninjutsu. Onto senjutsu, it's the ability to add nature energy to your techniques. It allows you to access a new dimension of power that not anybody can attain. Most people who try to learn senjutsu turn into stone because they aren't able to balance out the nature energy that they draw to their bodies. That's because the ones who try to learn it often draw on too much nature energy. However if you draw on too little, you won't be able to use senjutsu. Those who succeed in learning senjutsu are called sages. As you know Jiraiya is the toad sage because he learned senjutsu here a long time ago while he was a child. Once you have the perfect ratio of nature energy. The user enters a state called Sage Mode. It boosts your physical strength along with your sensing abilities. Although you are only able to learn it if you have access to massive amounts of chakra. While using ninjutsu can exhaust you fairly quickly. Senjutsu uses the nature energy that the world produces. Letting you last a lot longer in a fight. Nature energy is an energy that exists in the atmosphere and the earth. It's very potent compared to regular chakra." Gamamaru explained.

"Oh wow that's a lot to remember. But Gamamaru-sama, my chakra reserves aren't that large." Sakura said.

"While that may be true if you were comparing yourself to Naruto. But you actually have more than enough to learn how to use sage mode Sakura. During this training we will also work to increase your chakra reserves by ten times." Gamamaru told the pinkette.

Sakura was surprised that her reserves were large enough. She wondered what kind of training would increase her reserves that much.

"Ok so I think we learned enough history. So you will be teaching us then?" Naruto asked.

Gamamaru chuckled again. "Yes I will, also I believe it's time for you to have the key to your seal. I'm sure Kurama won't mind having some more space to move around.

"Kurama?" Naruto repeated.

"Oh it seems that fox still hasn't told you his name. All of the nine tailed beasts have a name. Starting with the one tail Shukaku. Matatabi being the two tailed, Isobu being the third. Son Goku the four tails. Kokuō, Saiken, Chomei, Gyūki and then there's Kurama." Gamamaru said.

'_**Hmph that old toad talks too much.'**_ Kurama said.

'_You know you could've told me you had a name. It would've been a good start to building a friendship.'_

Kurama sighed. '_**Whatever brat, look normally I would try to break out as soon as you use the key. However after seeing you grow to the kit you are now. I think it's best that we start working together. I remember the words of the old man. It's led me to believe that he was talking about you. Not to mention it seems your pink haired teammate is also involved.' **_

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. If what Kurama said was true. Then Naruto would be extremely strong if her learned how to master Kurama's power. He was happy that he could now call Kurama a friend.

"Well it seems me and Kurama came to an understanding. He's willing to work with me now." Naruto said.

"Just like that?" Sakura asked. It was hard to believe that a giant nine tailed beast would suddenly turn a new leaf like that.

"Just like that. It seems I've grown on Kurama now. He believes me to be the one the sage of six paths was talking about." Naruto told her.

"Interesting very well it's time to give you the key. Gerotora it's time." Gamamaru called out.

A black and orange toad with dark markings around his eyes, mouth and a circular mark just below his mouth appeared out of nowhere. "Well it was about time, I was starting to fall asleep." Gerotora looked at Naruto. "Well seems like he's ready." He opened his stomach to reveal a scroll with a seal on it. "Alright kid I want you to channel chakra through your finger tips and touch the box drawing on the scroll. It will represent your signature."

Naruto did as he was told. Once he was done, he looked at Gerotora. "So now what?"

"Now it's time for you to open wide!" Gerotora shouted before he jumped towards Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto didn't get a chance to react as the toad forced himself into the blond's mouth. Naruto started freaking out while crying tears as his mouth was being invaded.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her teammate. It was just like Naruto to end up in situations like this. As much as she wanted to see Naruto struggle swallowing the toad. She figured she may as well help her teammate.

"Here lemme help Naruto." Sakura shoved Gerotora further in. Causing Naruto to end up swallowing the toad. The blond took some time to gather his breath while also trying to rub the taste of toad from his mouth.

"I swear that's never happening to me again." Naruto voiced. He slightly glared at Sakura when he saw her laughing at his expense. Although he had to admit that the whole thing was kinda funny.

Gamamaru had summoned a scroll in front of Sakura. "Sakura if would be an honor if you became a toad summoner. This way you'll be able to summon toads like Naruto here. Plus we only teach senjutsu to our own summoners. Do not worry, this was already talked about with Katsuyu. She agreed that it was fine for you to sign our contract."

Sakura was stunned, but that soon turned into excitement. "It would be my honor to be a toad summoner Gamamaru-sama." Sakura bowed before she bit her thumb to draw blood. She reached down and signed her name in blood right next to where Naruto's name is. Once she was done, the scroll rolled up on its own and dispelled.

"Congratulations you are our new summoner. Now we will your training. Fukasaku take them to the oil waterfall." Gamamaru voiced.

Before Fukasaku could answer Naruto had spoken up again. "Actually Kurama just told me that me and Sakura should face our inner darkness first before we learn senjutsu. He said if we do, we can achieve a greater level of power once we do learn senjutsu. He said it's really important for me so I can learn how to control his chakra."

Gamamaru seems to be thinking for a moment. He suddenly spoke up. "I actually agree with him on that. Very well starting tomorrow, you two will face your inner darkness."

Sakura was confused but she got the main idea. The pinkette never even knew that she had an inner darkness inside of her. Although when she thought more about it. It made sense that everybody would have some form of darkness inside of them.

"But how do we even do that? I mean how can we even get to our darkness in the first place?" Sakura wondered.

Gamamaru smiled. "I can handle that, all you two need to do is meditate. You will know when you are in front of your inner darkness."

Sakura nodded. She was happy that she had a chance to improve herself. Her sensei sent her out on a training trip because she believed that Sakura was only scratching the surface of her abilities. She vowed to prove her sensei right and become the strongest kunoichi in the world. Plus if she wanted to help Naruto rebuild Uzushio. Sakura knew she had to be stronger than what she is right now. Her overall skills at a high chunin level.

Naruto was ready to take on this challenge. He was happy that Sakura was with him to take on this challenge. While he wanted to get stronger. He couldn't help but wonder just how strong Sakura will become.

"Man Baa-chan sure will be surprised when we return." Naruto said.


	3. Chapter 3

As of right now, Sakura and Naruto were sitting in front of Gamamaru and Fukusaku. Yesterday after their meeting with the elder sage. Fukusaku offered them to stay in his and his wife Shima's old home. This way it won't be so cramped with having 4 people stay at the married couple's home. Unfortunately, they learned yesterday that they were going to have to eat plants and bugs in order to not die of starvation. Neither Sakura or Naruto wasn't looking forward to having eating plants and bugs everyday. In fact, they swore to each other that neither one would ever get used to it.

For most of the night, the two stayed up talking. Wanting to catch up with each other since they had not had the chance to. It was refreshing for both. Naruto made a mental note to not piss of Sakura when he learned that she was capable of enhancing her strength like Tsunade. In Naruto's opinion, Sakura already hits hard enough to cause someone a concussion without using chakra. He didn't know if he wanted to know just how strong she was while using her chakra. Sakura was surprised that Naruto had begun taking up fuinjutsu once he learned of his heritage. The pinkette knew that fuinjutsu was one of if not the most complex art to learn. When Naruto gave her an in depth explanation on just what can be accomplished with fuinjutsu. It made her consider taking up the art herself. Apparently Naruto found plenty of books on fuinjutsu during his travels. He even offered to help Sakura learn the art if she's interested in learning.

"Alright you two, I want you both to close your eyes and clear your mind. I'll guide you to where your inner darkness is located. Also do not be upset if you can conquer your darkness on the first try. You can try it again if you fail the first time." Gamamaru said.

Naruto and Sakura nodded before closing their eyes. Each of them trying to clear their mind. Gamamaru walked up to the two. He placed a hand on each of them. It took about 2 minutes before he felt that both Sakura and Naruto had a clear mind. He used his chakra to help guide their conscious to where their inner darkness is located. Once he was done, he walked back over to Fukasaku. "And now we wait." Gamamaru voiced.

Deep within her mind, Sakura opened her eyes. She didn't even have to turn her head to look as she saw another version of herself several feet away from her. Only instead of her emerald eyes, the other Sakura had red eyes. This Sakura had a smirk on her face. "Well well look who decided to show herself." Negative Sakura said.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Where is inner?"

"Oh she's around, just not here. Nope it's only me and you. Soon it will only be you because I'm going to kill you and take revenge on all the people who hurt us. Starting with that bastard Uchiha." Negative Sakura replied.

"But why? I mean Sasuke is an asshole. But why take revenge on everybody?"

"Because they all looked down on us! They did not think we would accomplish anything because we are not from a clan! Think about it, you were the clanless student who actually passed their test to become a shinobi in your graduating year. Yet none of them thought we would amount to much. Then that bastard dare call us useless! People expected us to die within our first real mission. Granted we didn't take our training seriously. But they had written us off before we even got the chance to prove ourselves. But no now we are strong enough to take our revenge on all of those people. Especially the ones who made fun of our precious forehead." Negative Sakura yelled.

Sakura could tell that these were her negative feelings of how she use to feel. She did feel that people looked down on her because she was the only person in her class that graduated who did not belong to a clan. She did feel annoyed at how Sasuke called her useless. Even when she herself knew she was pathetic. It still hurt that her own teammate would say such a thing so coldly to her. But now things were different.

"I understand you and I accept you. I know that's how I felt in the past. But I never wanted to harm people to prove my point. No I- _we _wanted to grow strong so we didn't fall behind our teammates. We wanted to grow strong so that we could help Naruto when he returned from his training. We are still trying to grow even stronger than we are now just to help Naruto rebuild his clan's village. Also because Tsunade-sensei believed that we were only scratching the surface of our potential. So instead of fighting against me. Join me, become one with me so that we can show the world just how strong we are going to become." Sakura told her darker self with a strong passion in her voice.

The dark Sakura was speechless. "H-How can you let it go so easily?"

Sakura smiled. "Because no matter what anybody says, I know we are strong. Plus it doesn't matter if we are from a clan or not. It's plenty of strong clanless shinobi in the world. Look at Jiraiya-sama for example or even Naruto's father the fourth hokage."

Yes Sakura learned from Naruto who his parents were. She already knew who his mother was from when he mentioned it in Tsunade's office. But she wasn't all that surprised when Naruto told her who is his father. It made a lot of sense as to why he looked so much like the fourth hokage.

Dark Sakura stared at her counterpart for awhile before a smile formed on her face as well. "I see, well I guess it is petty of me to hold such a grudge. I feel much better." Slowly Dark Sakura began to break down into small gold energy that flew over her.

In Naruto's case, he also confronted his darker self. He had to be reminded of the hate of the villagers. On how they used to treat him.

"They treated us like dirt. No as if we weren't even human! How can you want to help them. We should destroy them! You will have to accept it!" Negative Naruto yelled as he ran towards Naruto to attack him again.

Naruto knew he had to get through this. Although he did understand how his darker self felt. After all it's the way he used to feel. If it wasn't for his friends, he was pretty sure that he gave into his negative emotions. Instead of trying to fight his counterpart again. Naruto opened his arms and hugged his darker self once he got close.

"You're right I do have to accept it. I have to accept that you are also apart of me. I'm sorry that you had to face all of these negative emotions alone for so long. But you won't have to do that anymore. On my words as a shinobi." Naruto voiced strongly as he tightened his hug.

Negative Naruto's eyes were wide. Suddenly they began to turn back blue instead of being red. "You accept me huh? I guess I can be ok with that." He said as he also started to turn into gold particles that passed by Naruto.

On the outside, much to the surprise of both Gamamaru and Fukasaku. Naruto and Sakura opened their eyes at the same time. Both chunin looked at one another with a smile then nodded to each other.

"It seems you both have surpassed my expectations. I did not expect you to accept your inner darkness on your first try. It's a very difficult task for one to accept their inner darkness. You two not only did so on the first try. But you did so at the same time. Good job." Gamamaru praised the two.

"Thanks Gamamaru-sensei, so what's next?" Sakura asked.

"Now it's time for you two to begin learning the art of senjutsu. As I explained yesterday. If you are not careful it's a good chance you will become a toad and turn into a stone." Gamamaru informed them.

Sakura shivered at the thought of becoming a toad. That was definitely not going to happen. She was going to make sure of it. Naruto had similar thoughts.

Gamamaru and Fukasaku lead the duo to a waterfall that looked like instead of water was oil. Surrounding them were giant toad statues. "These are all of the ones who attempted to learn senjutsu. As you can see, they all failed to do so." Fukasaku explained.

"Oh wow...wait so why are we here?" Naruto questioned.

"Because this is where you two will begin to learn how to feel nature energy. This place is the Sacred Oil Fountain. It produces a special oil that will allow you to feel nature energy easily. However if you aren't careful, it's easy to turn into stone. If you try to take the oil off the mountain. It will evaporate. You must be perfectly still in order to attain sage mode." Gamamaru explained.

Naruto was about to touch the oil until Sakura lightly smacked him on the head. "Baka don't touch the oil yet. We can't afford for you to accidentally turn into stone!" Sakura scolded Naruto.

Naruto gave her a sheepish grin. "Hehehe sorry about that Sakura-chan. I got a bit excited."

Sakura shook her head. "When aren't you excited?" She said.

"Anyways in case either of you start turning into a frog. I will use my staff to knock the natural energy out of you. If either of you know the shadow clone technique. You can use it but please just use one so I can keep up with you." Fukusaku said.

"Shadow clones?" Naruto repeated.

Sakura knew what Fukusaku was talking about. "Naruto I don't know if you noticed this. But once a shadow clone dispels, the original gains the knowledge and experience of the clone. The reason I know this is because Tsunade-sama taught me the jutsu. But I myself did more research on it. You can use it as a way of training. But the mental strain is nothing to laugh at. While I'm sure you'll be able to manage. Someone like me can only use a certain amount of clones so the mental strain does not hit me so hard."

"...so this whole time I could've used shadow clones to help with my training...and ero-sennin said nothing at all...I'm so going to get him back for this." Naruto grumbled.

"Ero-sennin?" Fukasaku repeated.

"He means Jiraiya-sama, Fukasaku-sensei." Sakura clarified.

Fukasaku instantly realized why that was Jiraiya's name for the blond. "Ah yes Jiraiya-boy, he was always a pervert even when I met him when he was a child. Seriously that boy really need to calm down on his perverted nature." Fukasaku sighed.

"I suggest you two change into something that you wouldn't mind getting soaked in." Gamamaru suggested.

Naruto and Sakura quickly made their way to their temporary home. Sakura had changed into a two piece bathing suit. While Naruto had on blue shorts with no shirt. When they saw each other, both of them blushed. They made their way back to the fountain.

"Good now we can get started. Sit on the edge of the fountain Sakura-girl, Naruto-boy." Fukasaku instructed.

They did just that. Fukasaku had gathered a small amount of oil on his fingers. He rubbed the oil on Naruto and Sakura's arms. It didn't take long for the oil to begin its effect.

Naruto felt a new power coursing through him. Sakura felt the same. Unfortunately Naruto had started turning into a toad with warts appearing on his arm. I'm Sakura's case, while one of her eyes were affected. She didn't have as many warts as Naruto.

"This young ones is what we meant about how if you aren't careful you can turn into a toad." Gamamaru said.

Fukasaku used his staff to slap both Naruto and Sakura in the back of their heads. "Ow!" They cries out simultaneously.

"Now you see why not just anybody can learn how to use senjutsu. It's only two places in the world one can learn senjutsu at. One is here on Mount Myōboku while the other is Ryūchi's cave. The land of the snakes. The only ones who have been able to use sage mode are obviously us elders, Jiraiya-boy, Minato-boy, Hashirama Senju, Gamakichi is learning the art as well and lastly the Hajuka Sennin. Unfortunately Jiraiya-boy hasn't mastered his sage mode yet." Fukasaku sighed.

"Wait my dad knew sage mode and ero-sennin still hasn't mastered it even after all these years?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Minato-boy had learned sage mode. Although from what Jiraiya-boy told me. He didn't use it often in battle. Another yes that Jiraiya-boy has not mastered his sage mode. He needs me and Ma to be connected to him in order for him to use his sage mode." Fukasaku replied.

"Woah Dad really was a badass and ero-sennin slack off too much." Naruto grinned.

"Along with peeping too much." Sakura rolled her eyes.

They all shared a laugh for a moment. "Alright you two, time to get to work." Fukasaku said.

For the next couple days, Naruto and Sakura spent most of their time trying to be perfectly still while using the oil. It was easier said than done. Neither one knew how hard it could be to stay still. Fukasaku was quick to slap them with his staff too. It left bruises on them. When they weren't training in senjutsu. Naruto and Sakura spent their time together. Sakura even asked Naruto to teach her fuinjutsu. It's funny how fun training could be when you are doing it with a person you really love.

It was another day as both Sakura and Naruto sitting under the oil waterfall. Focusing on maintaining the nature energy within their bodies. Naruto's eyes had an orange colored outline around his pupils. His pupils were shaped differently. Instead of being round they were like small bars. Still the same color blue. He had a few warts across his forehead and body. Sakura was similar as her eyes had a pink outline around them instead of orange like Naruto's. Her pupils were also small bars with the color being emerald green. She had less warts than Naruto.

"It seems like they have mastered the toad oil assisted control." Fukasaku said.

"You're right, honestly did not expect them to pick it up so quickly." Gamamaru nodded.

Sakura jumped out of the oil and landed next to a toad statue. She got into position and started to lift it up. Surprisingly it took little effort from her to lift up the statue. She felt that she could lift two at the same time if she had to.

"Seems you are having fun Sakura-chan." Naruto pointed out from behind her.

Sakura turned around and smiled at him. That smile always caused Naruto's heart to skip a beat. "You damn right I am, I feel like I could kick anyone's ass right now!"

"Yeah I know how you feel. The power coursing through me feels amazing." Naruto agreed.

Gamamaru walked up to the duo. "Well since it seems you two have this part mastered. It's time for you to take the next step."

"The next step?" Naruto repeated.

"You heard right Naruto-boy. We did not expect you two to pick up on this so quickly. So now we are going to head to the edge of Mount Myōboku." Fukusaku said.

It took less than an hour to get to the place Fukusaku was talking about. It was an area filled with sharp wooden spikes. Sakura somehow got a feeling that whatever her and Naruto are going to be doing. It was going to involve those sharp spikes. "Please don't tell me."

Fukasaku took two wooden square tiles and handed one each to the duo. "This is where you will put your balance to the test. Since you two knows how it feels to gather nature energy. The goal is to do so while being perfectly still. Even the slightest movement will cause you to fall." He explained.

"But what if we fall Fukasaku-sensei?" Sakura wondered.

"Either I or the great elder will save you. Now enough questions let's get started." Fukasaku took another wooden tile for himself and begun headed up the wood spikes.

"Hey Sakura-chan are you ready?" Naruto asked. He was not looking forward to this at all.

"Yeah...ready alright." Sakura muttered. She sounded depressed.

Soon enough they made their way up a spike. Placing the tile on the tip of the spike once they reached the top. They sat on their respective tiles. Looking at Fukasaku who seemed to be perfectly fine.

"Alright you two, get to meditating. Remember the slightest movement will cause you to fall." Fukasaku warned.

Both chunin nodded and began meditating. Trying to stay perfectly still did not last long for Naruto. He twitched and started losing balance of the spike. He fell off of it heading straight to the ground. Luckily Fukasaku used his tongue to catch the blond. Sakura was giggling before she started to lose balance herself. She too fell off of her spike. Yelling as she was about to smack the ground hard. Thankfully Gamamaru caught her. She looked at the elder sage. Chuckling sheepishly. "Thanks for the save Gamamaru-sensei."

"You two need a lot more training if you fell off that quickly. Sakura-girl don't let yourself get distracted because of Naruto-boy." Fukasaku said.

"Hai Fukasaku-sensei." Sakura replied.

Multiple times both Naruto and Sakura fell off their spikes. Whether it was a bird landing on Naruto or Sakura frustration causing her to twitch. Days had passed while they were still at this. Just now their tiles began shaking. Until they were able to stop it from moving. Days and nights passed as Naruto and Sakura stayed in the same pose. Neither of them moving. Whether if it was windy or it rained. It didn't break their concentration. Gamamaru could feel that they were close. It surprised him how both Sakura and Naruto seem to keep up with each other. Both learning how to gather nature energy at the same astounding rate. No one has ever picked up senjutsu so fast. He knew he had made the right choice calling these two here.

Fukasaku was having similar thoughts. 'It's looking good. Both of them are amassing nature energy rapidly.' A smile formed on his face.

Naruto and Sakura were drawing large amounts of nature energy into themselves. Both of them could feel the energy mixing with their own chakra. Soon all of the energy gathered inside of the two. Turned into a strong flame of chakra within their bodies. Sakura was the first to slightly open her eyes. Her eyes were not their regular color. They were gold and black. Until Sakura closed her eyes again. Pink pigmentations formed around her eyes. When she fully opened her eyes. The pink pigmentations were thicker than before. Her eyes were gold with black bars as pupils. Another sign was that Sakura sported 3 black whisker-like marks on each of her cheeks. A purple diamond also appeared on her forehead. The diamond changed as it began to slightly grow larger while black lines sprouted from it. Said lines had spread down to her neck and further. Going across her chest, arms and legs. The spreading of the lines soon came to a halt.

For Naruto, he gained the same type of pigmentation around his eyes that Sakura did. Only his were orange and his eyes were a different tone of gold with black bars as pupils. One slight add on is that since he and Kurama are now fully connected with the seal being opened. A slight was now shown going through the bar. Looking as if Naruto had the plus symbol in his eyes.

Fukusaku observed their sage transformations. Both of them surprised him in ways. For Sakura he wasn't expected to see a diamond appear on her forehead and spread out across her body. In Naruto's case, he could feel the blond using his tenants chakra. Never before has Fukusaku thought that one could achieve such a feat.

Gamamaru was pleased with the results. In less than two weeks. Naruto and Sakura have mastered sage mode. 'Truly the next generation will always surpass the next. And this is only the tip of the iceberg for the training I have planned for them besides ninshu and sage mode.'

"Well done you two. You truly have surpassed my expectations. I assumed it would take at least a month before you start truly understanding how to properly balance out natural chakra. Once again well done." Gamamaru praised.

Sakura and Naruto slightly bowed their heads. Unfortunately that led to their tiles shaking as they fell off of them. They landed onto the ground in a harsh manner. To their surprise, neither one of them felt any pain from the impact.

"Ah I see you've discovered one of the benefits of sage mode. Your durability increases greatly as well as other abilities." Fukusaku voiced as he landed not too far from them.

"Well that's useful to know. That seriously would've hurt without this chakra." Naruto said as he looked over to his pink haired teammate. He gasped in surprise at her new look. "Woah, Sakura-chan you got a diamond on your forehead that wasn't there before."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah it's a medical ninjutsu technique that I learned from Tsunade-shishou. It's called 100 healings. It's based off of Mitotic Regeneration ability she created. By releasing a large amount of chakra at once, the body's cell division is forcibly stimulated. Whenever the body's tissues are damaged or an organ is destroyed, the injury will instantly heal regardless of the severity. So long as Creation Rebirth remains active, the user cannot die, earning it recognition as the pinnacle of medical ninjutsu and the ultimate regeneration technique. It does not repair the old cells, instead hastening the creation of new ones through division. Because a body's cells can only split a certain number of times, the user shortens their natural lifespan whenever this technique is used. The 100 healings is very similar. It also regenerates the user's wounds via accelerated cell division, the strength of a hundred technique has a continuous, automatic effect that will heal any damage that the user sustains instantly without the need to make hand seals or even a conscious effort to activate the healing process as long as they have chakra left. The enhanced regeneration granted by this technique is so rapid that you could recover even if you're impaled in multiple areas of your body. For a medic of Konoha. Having this seal is the only way you can break Shishou's first three rules for a medical nin on a battlefield. Only me and her are the only ones who can break those rules."

"Ah I see, that seal is actually very similar to what Hagoromo used back in his time. It's truly the pinnacle of chakra control. It's astonishing to know that someone so young has that type of control." Gamamaru said.

"So besides instant regeneration, what else can you do with it?" Naruto asked.

"I can increase my ability to heal others. Instead of one or two people, I can heal multiple at once. I can even give people chakra to help them recover faster than what normal medical ninjutsu can do. Although I discovered a new ability about it while we were meditating. It seems that since I was absorbing natural chakra into my body. A good portion was directed to my seal. In turn it mixed with my normal chakra. I never noticed it until yesterday." Sakura voiced.

Fukusaku's eyes widen. "Y-You mean you have-"

"Natural energy stored in my seal? Yep pretty much. Luckily instead of backfiring on me. It merged nicely with my own chakra that I produce. Honestly it's taken affect on my entire chakra reserves. If I had to describe the feeling. I would say my chakra feels more potent than it previously did. This stunt also gave me a huge increase to my reserves. From what I can tell, once I gained access to my perfected sage mode. The combined chakra went through its final stage of merging before it stabilized inside my body." Sakura said with a smile.

Gamamaru had a thoughtful expression on his face. "If what you're saying is true. Then you should be able to use sage chakra without even needing to use sage mode. That itself is nothing short of amazing young Sakura."

Naruto grinned. "I always knew you were awesome Sakura-chan. I'm so happy for you."

Sakura blushed hearing Naruto's words. Over the last couple years. She had sorted out her feelings. Tonight she would tell Naruto everything that's been on her mind. She only hoped that he would accept it all.

For the next several hours, Fukusaku and Gamamaru taught the two chunins how to properly utilize natural chakra and began instructing them on Frog Kata.

Now since training was done. Both Naruto and Sakura used a nearby lake to clean themselves up. When they were done, they decided to watch the stars in the forest together.

Sakura took a deep breath. She wanted to do this more than anything. But she couldn't shake the nervousness off of her. Before she could go deeper into her thoughts. A warm hand on her shoulder got her out of her thoughts. Sakura turned her head to see Naruto looking at her with a worried expression.

"Sakura-chan are you alright? You look like you were thinking hard about something?" She asked with genuine concern.

Under all of that concern, Sakura could easily see the love he held for her in his eyes. It made her want to cry just knowing how much he cared about her. Just looking at him filled Sakura with confidence. The pinkette steeped herself before replying to him. 'It's now or never!' She chanted to herself mentally.

"Naruto, we need to talk."

This confused the blond. "Ok? About what?"

"My feelings for Sasuke." Sakura answered.

Naruto felt a sting in his chest. He really hoped that she wasn't going to tell him how much she loved Sasuke and wants to bring him back. Granted he did want to bring back Sasuke too. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt to watch the love of his life wish for someone else.

Seeing that he didn't say anything, she continued. "I've loved Sasuke for a long time Naruto. Honestly it did all start out as a crush. But somehow that crush turned into love one day. It was actually around the time we became a team. Sasuke told me that he loved my forehead. That he wanted to kiss it. My forehead is my biggest insecurity since you know I used to get bullied for it. When Sasuke said those words, my feelings for him became stronger. So from that point on I was stuck on Sasuke. I couldn't find a single fault about him because I was so in love with him. I never told you this but the night Sasuke left the village. While you do know I tried to stop him from leaving. What you don't know is that I begged him so hard that I asked him to take me with him." She mentally berated herself for saying something so foolish.

Naruto was shocked that she went that far. It spoke volumes to how dedicated she is to Sasuke. While he admired her dedication. He didn't know what to think of Sakura wanted to commit treason at the time. He knew she was emotional so it was understandable. Although it hurt to hear just how much she loves Sasuke.

"Sasuke thanked me before he knocked me unconscious. The next thing I know is that Izumo and Kotetsu found me on a bench. I went to go report to Shishou what happened. Then I see you and the others at the gate. I...I made you take on a burden on your own when it should've been both of us who went after Sasuke. I know you would've went after him regardless of me asking. But I know I put you in a tough spot. I didn't stop to think about how would you feel about everything. I did not think about how you would feel seeing me cry over Sasuke. Knowing how you felt about me. And I'm sorry for doing that to you." Sakura apologized.

"D-don't worry about it Sakura-chan. I don't blame you one bit. I never have. You don't have to apologize. I knew that you loved Sasuke. So I was willing to stand aside for your happiness." Naruto admitted.

'That selflessness is another thing that I truly love about you.' Sakura mentally said you herself.

"No Naruto, I have to apologize for that. I have to apologize for the way I treated you while we were kids. It wasn't right for me to do. All I was doing was following the crowd instead of seeing for myself just the type of person you are. Honestly I don't deserve you as a friend." Sakura sighed.

"No Sakura-chan! You aren't like the rest. You were the first one to my nice to me when we were a lot younger. If anything I'm more than glad you are my friend." Naruto voiced.

The pinkette smiled at him. "A pure soul is what you are. You know Naruto, over the last couple years I had time to reflect on my feelings for Sasuke. Ever since the day I saw you once you've returned from your fight against him. I vowed to get stronger in order to catch up to you two. I no longer could stand being the weak link of our team."

"You weren't weak Sakura-chan. You could do major damage with your fists before you had training from Baachan." Naruto retorted.

"No Naruto, I was nothing but deadweight. Sure I had some strength behind my hits. But it only showed if I was mad. Meaning it relied on my emotions. Not on my own will. Sure I had perfect chakra control. But I didn't do anything with it that was useful. It didn't help that even though Kakashi-sensei mentioned I was a genjutsu type. But for some reason did not teach me genjutsu. I was useless being in the field. All I had going was my intelligence and chakra control."

Naruto didn't say anything. He couldn't disagree with her assessment. But he still did not believe Sakura was deadweight at that period of time.

"As I said earlier, I had a lot of time to think about my feelings. It started one day when I just had gotten back from my training with Shishou. When I got to my apartment, I ended up looking at our team picture. Once I stared at Sasuke, I tried to think of the happy memories I had with him. Imagine my surprise when I realized I didn't even have enough to count on a single hand fully. It honestly amazed me to remember all of the cruel insults he said to me. As the days went by, I kept thinking about all of the bad memories of Sasuke I had. It got bad to the point where they were giving me nightmares for a short period of time. The more I realized just how shitty of a person Sasuke really was. I became even angrier at myself for not only wasting my time trying to get him to notice me. But I also wasted my tears on him. He never was really nice to me. I'll admit he did protect me one time while we were in the forest of death. But due to the curse mark, Sasuke really wasn't himself. He was more focused on torturing the enemy rather than protecting me. All of those times I asked him out on a date. He never accepted one. Granted I did the same thing to you. But all you were trying to do was help me feel better from being rejected. I just wanted Sasuke to notice me like a stupid fangirl. Slowly but surely I started losing my feelings for Sasuke. While I did used to picture myself being his wife in the future. The more I thought about it, the more I realize just how miserable I would be. I want to be in a happy marriage. Not one where I have to constantly question if the man I love truly loves me." Sakura explained.

The blond was shocked. "So..you don't love Sasuke anymore? That's...unexpected if I'm being honest." Naruto said.

"Oh I know, it was for me too once I came to full grips with it. However as I was falling out of love with Sasuke. A certain someone had started to make his way deeper into my heart." She smiled. "Seeing you wrapped up in bandages from head to toe really was a wake up call. I never wanted to see you like that again. I also hated the fact that I didn't visit you often to check to see how we're you doing before you left with Jiraiya-sama. I would often think about you while you were away. I even wanted to write to you. But Shishou thought it would be a good idea to not interrupt your training. As time went by, I learned about your jinchuuriki status. Shishou went into detail on how you were treated growing up. How you were an orphan from the day you were born. I asked many questions and did research of my own to get answers about jinchuuriki. I was also informed about how you had a group of S-rank shinobi coming after you to take Kurama away from you. Instead of training to bring back Sasuke. I started training even harder to become strong enough to protect you. I realized you became my priority. Everyday I would think about you. It was hard not being able to see you. You know I learned from Sasuke that you were the one who saved me from Gaara. I learned that you were the one who always offered me comfort and support no matter how much of a bitch I was to you. You were the one who was always there for me. Over the last two years I've missed you so much. Also I learned that it really wasn't Sasuke who complimented my forehead. It was you instead."

"S-Sakura-chan…"

"I'm in love with you Naruto…" Sakura smiled the biggest smile she could muster while he face was tinted red. Her heart was beating unbelievably fast. She was nervous about his response to everything she just said. He had every right to reject her just as she did him in the past.

Naruto couldn't believe it. Never in his wildest dreams that he thought he would actually be able to get Sakura to return his feelings. He only wondered if she was telling the truth about not loving Sasuke anymore.

"_**Oh she told the truth kit. I can tell when a person lies. None of the words that came out of her mouth was a lie. She really does love you kit.**_" Kurama told his partner.

Hearing Kurama's reassurance was all the confirmation Naruto needed. He didn't give a damn about how she used to treat him. Naruto knew that even during those times. Sakura really thought of him as a teammate and friend. She only hit him when he did something stupid. As far as he was concerned, the past didn't matter. He had often cursed Sasuke many times on how lucky he was to have a woman like Sakura in love with him. He vowed to make Sakura happy. Naruto would not sage this chance to be with the woman he loved.

He took a step towards her. Then another step, before he knew it, Naruto quickly ran up to her and pulled her into a sudden kiss.

Sakura was very surprised by his actions. 'I'm kissing Naruto! Oh my Kami I'm really kissing him! I've imagined how this moment would be. But I didn't expect him to suddenly run up and pull me into a kiss like this. This is like a dream come true.' The pinkette thought mentally. She soon returned and leaned into their kiss.

It was a couple minutes before the heated kiss broke between the two. Both had small blushes on their faces. Neither one of them broke eye contact with one another. They were staring into each other's souls. Slowly both leaned their heads forward for the lips to meet again.

This kiss involved a lot of tongue action. Both were inexperienced so it was sloppy. But there was no awkwardness to it. Everything felt natural to them. Naruto moved his arms from her mid back to her waist. Giving Sakura the freedom to move her arms again. She moved hers to wrap them around his neck. For Sakura, she could taste a mixture of oranges and ramen on his lips. She found that funny considering he hasn't had ramen in almost two weeks. Naruto could taste a sweet tasting from Sakura's lips. He waited so long for him to kiss her like this. Their lips felt like they were meant to be meshed together.

Eventually their kiss broke. Still in each other's arms. Naruto leaned just forehead onto Sakura's. Neither one of them said a word for a few moments. All they did was stare into each other's eyes.

"Marry me."

Sakura's eyes widened greatly. She never would've guessed that Naruto would want to marry her already. It made her heart swell with emotion as well as pound hard repeatedly. A blush appeared on her face.

"W-what?"

"Marry me."

"B-but Naruto, we haven't even been together for that long yet. Hell I literally just admitted my feelings for you. Don't you think we should take it slow?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head and smiled at her. "In my opinion no, I want to marry you as soon as possible. There's not another woman who could ever compare to you in my eyes. I always assumed that I would be forever alone because if you ended up being with Sasuke. I couldn't love another woman the way I love you. I've been in love with you ever since the first day I met you when we were kids at the playground. Even when you were a bit mean to me. My feelings didn't change in the slightest. Trust me Sakura-chan, I swore that I would be the one to protect you. I know there's not another woman for me out there. You don't know how many times I've dreamt about me and you being together as a couple. It killed me seeing how disrespectful Sasuke was towards you. It was sometimes where I wanted to just kick his ass for making you upset. I know relationships are supposed to be taken slow. But I already told myself that I would marry you if I ever got the chance to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sakura-chan." Naruto told her in the most sincere tone he could muster.

Sakura has tears flowing down her eyes. She was so happy that she confessed to Naruto. The pinkette wanted nothing more than to be with him. "Ok Naruto-kun, I'll marry you baka." Sakura smashed her lips back onto his.

Naruto returned her kiss. Both chunins relished in their kiss. Their feelings of love being poured into one another. Sakura never in her life has been so happy. She and Naruto are going to be together forever as far as she's concerned. Nobody is coming between them.

She could feel the blond's tongue ravaging her mouth. Sakura fought back for dominance as she was ravaging his mouth as well. The pinkette could feel her love for Naruto rise to a whole new level. Naruto felt the same. He found himself loving Sakura even more than before.

Their kiss was passionate, heated, intense and much more. It took a few minutes before Sakura pulled back. She put one of her hands on Naruto's cheek. Before pecking him on the lips again.

"I love you Sakura-chan." Naruto told her with all the love he could muster.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled as she said it with just as much love.

This was the beginning of a beautiful, long marriage.


	4. Chapter 4

3 months have passed since Naruto and Sakura became a couple. They announced their relationship to everyone in Mount Myōboku. Shima was happy for the two. She was actually the one who planned their wedding. It was held a month later. For two months now Naruto and Sakura have been a married couple. Fukusaku even showed Naruto how to use natural energy to create engagement rings for them. It was decided that they would keep it a secret from everyone back in Konoha until they returned. Sakura was sure that Tsunade wouldn't be happy that her apprentice got married and didn't tell her anything. Both were pretty sure that Tsunade would make them have a wedding in Konoha so she could also marry them herself. Sakura also knew Ino would have a fit if Sakura got married and Ino was not her maid of honor. So it was agreed that they would hold another marriage ceremony if Tsunade wanted them too.

Over the last few months. The couple has excelled tremendously in their sage training. Now they could use sage chakra as if it were second nature. Ninshu was also coming along. As of now, Naruto could bend 3 elements and only one sub element. Sakura could bend 4. They learned that lightning derived from fire. Instead of it just being its own element. It's a sub element that both Naruto and Sakura are capable of performing. Sakura can also bend lava. While they weren't masters of the elements yet. They were very proficient in their use of them. Sakura ability to use water rivals if not surpassed that of the Nidaime Hokage.

They also kept up with their shinobi skills. Not wanting to rely on senjutsu all the time. So thanks to shadow clones. They increased their fuinjutsu training. Along with ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. Sakura, Gamamaru and Kurama all helped Naruto get his chakra control down to the point where he can perform any genjutsu above a C-rank. They wanted to have all fields covered by the time they returned. Taijutsu was an everyday thing since both sparred against each other every day. While also sparring against the other toads. Sakura paid a visit to the Shikkotsu Forest. Katsuyu was ecstatic that Sakura was able to become a sage. Since Sakura knew how to use sage chakra. Katsuyu taught her several abilities. Now the pinkette could spit acid just like slugs. She could even direct it to follow her enemy until it hit the target

Sakura was named the newly minted and first ever slug sage. Because Tsunade never learned sage mode. She never was able to take the title. Imagine the Godaime's surprise when Katsuyu paid her a visit and told her of Sakura's new title.

Sex was an everyday thing for the couple. It was hard for them to keep their hands off of each other. They had agreed that they wouldn't have any children until they were older and the world was less dangerous. It wouldn't do good bring children into the world when they still have enemies out there that need to be taken care of.

As of right now, Sakura and Naruto was standing in front of Gamamaru, Fukusaku and Shima.

"You two have come a long way ever since your arrival three months ago. I'm proud to say that both of you have graduated from my training. I'd expected you to take a year to learn everything but you exceeded my expectations by cutting down that time significantly." Gamamaru spoke.

"But Gamamaru-sensei I'm sure there is more you could teach us." Sakura voiced.

The elder toad chuckled. "I'm afraid not my child. You two for now on will have to discover more about your abilities yourself. However I believe you two can learn one of the lost arts. An art that many people aren't capable of learning."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"The art of using KI. It's a lost art that over 95% of chakra users are unable to use. KI is a different energy than chakra. You could say it's the spirit energy that's inside of you. You know how chakra is a combination of both spiritual and physical energy. The reason why most can't use KI is because they aren't able to separate their energies. Spirit energy by itself is a lot more potent than chakra. With chakra you have more of a variety to use it for. While KI is more straight up energy based. It's more raw power than anything. Although it's more destructive than chakra." Gamamaru explained.

"Any drawback and how come we are just now hearing about this?" Sakura wondered.

"It's the same as chakra in that regard. Once you use up your chakra to where none is left. The person dies. KI is the same, ki is also called life energy. So when a person uses all of it up to where none is left in the body at all. That person dies." Gamamaru answered.

"So if 95% of the world can't use it. What makes you think we can?" Naruto asked.

"Because you two are the only ones of your kind who has learned the true way of ninshu. You know how ninshu also focuses on your spiritual energy. Well you have the best chance of separating your spiritual energy from your physical energy. Most of your kind cannot do that. Being able to perform true ninshu is proof that you are able to use your spiritual energy in ways others can't. Also you two kids have surpassed my expectations plenty of times ever since you got here. So why wouldn't I believe you couldn't learn how to use KI." Gamamaru smiled.

"But why are we learning ki anyways?" Sakura questioned.

Gamamaru sighed. "You two may not know this. But there is more to the universe than you think. There are unknown dangers in space. Our planet was originally called Element long ago. However it was given the name Earth 2.0 when the originally planet earth was destroyed. You two may think we are strong. But in reality we aren't. We could easily be wiped out by other forces unknown to the world in seconds. You think the kages of this world is strong? Sure maybe for this world but any other place? They wouldn't even be a warmup. The reason I want you two to learn ki is so we have a way to protect our world if an event like that rises. We've been lucky so far that the other beings who visited our world haven't destroyed it. Our universe is not the only universe out there. There are actually more than 12 universes."

Naruto and Sakura were shocked at what they were hearing. Not only is it more than one universe out there. But there were people who could make a kage look like a warmup? How can you compete with that?

"So how are we going to learn how to use ki? I take it you are going to teach us?" Naruto wondered.

"No while I can use ki. It's not worth bragging about. I've only scratched the surface of the energy. But I've long given up on trying to improve it years ago. Who you are going to be learning from is a friend of mine. He's a very powerful being." Gamamaru said. "Hey Whis! Get out here!" He called out.

Suddenly a figure appeared before the group. A tall slender figure with blue skin and white hair. "Ah Gamamaru-san, I take it everything is set?"

The couple were too stunned at the moment. How did he just appear out of the blue like that?

"Yes they are, I informed them out the general basics. Although I'm sure you can explain more than what I can. Just please have them back within a year. They are on a training trip and are expected to report back in a year. They've already been here for 3 months." Gamamaru said.

"Oh don't worry my good friend. I'll make sure these two are back." Whis looked at Naruto and Sakura. "Please come along the journey back to Lord Beerus' planet is about 6 hours going light speed."

The couple nodded slowly. "Well I guess we will see you guys in several months. Tell everybody sorry we couldn't say bye." Naruto said.

"Wait what are we supposed to tell Shishou. I'm sure she'll be worried if we don't say anything to her for a year." Sakura questioned.

"I'll have that taken care of. Just make sure you two come back as strong as possible." Gamamaru said.

Sakura nodded before her and Naruto bowed. "Thank you for everything Gamamaru-sensei! Fukusaku-sensei! Shima-sensei!" They said at the same time.

They were waved off. "You kids are welcome but don't thank us until you come back." Fukusaku voiced.

Naruto and Sakura walked up to Whis. The angel smiled. "Great now just hold onto my shoulders."

Once they did that, a sphere of yellow energy surrounded the three. As they took off into the sky then space itself. The couple were amazed at how fast they were traveling. Seeing so many different colors at once.

"It's beautiful." Sakura muttered.

"It is a sight to see. Honestly I just hope Lord Beerus isn't too grumpy." Whis sighed.

"Who is Lord Beerus?" Naruto asked.

That's when Whis began to explain the history of the Angels and Gods of the universes. As well as who rules over all of the universes. Naruto and Sakura were stunned at some of the things they were learning. They were so turned into Whis's lecture that they didn't realize his lecture lasted the whole ride.

When they arrived at their destination. It was a sight to see for the two foreigners. Never being on another planet before. To Sakura it was surprising that they could breathe here like normal.

"Welcome Naruto-san, Sakura-san. This is my lords planet." Whis smiled.

"It's unreal to think we are so far away from home. I almost wanna say it's all a genjutsu if it wasn't for the fact that I know it's not." Sakura mused.

"So how is our training going to go Whis?" Naruto asked.

"For the first month, I'm going to be teaching you all you need to know about ki. The reason I say a month is because we don't know how long it's going to take for either of you to unlock your ability to use it. Then afterwards for the second month. A friend of mine is going to come here and take you to his planet called earth to train you. You see as a person trains their ki. Eventually they will hit a wall that can only be overcome by physical training. You have to train both your body and mind in order to properly utilize ki. I won't lie to you when I say I will be pushing you. I know you two are considered strong in your world. But I want you to know that you are merely an ant waiting to be stepped on. You will see what I'm talking about soon enough. Now to start off I'm going to be showing you memories of how warriors fight using ki." Whis explained.

He tapped his staff on the ground. The orb on top of it flowed green as a projection appeared from it. Naruto and Sakura were shocked by this. As they were watching the memories Whis was showing them. They were even more shocked by the display of power people had if you could use ki. To think that destroying a planet is simple with the use of ki.

Apparently planet Element was a sister species to the Saiyans. Long ago there were rivals in fighting. Not so much anymore since most Elementians can't use ki and the Saiyan race in this universe and theirs are both gone. The couple learned on the way here that they were from universe 14. They were heading to universe 7 where their training will take place.

It was an hour before Whis stopped showing the projection. He mainly showed Goku, Vegeta and Frieza's battles. As well as a few other warriors he knows. He was amused by the stunned expressions on his new students faces.

"What the hell? That's how you fight here?!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes mame." Whis answered.

"Damn these guys are literally planet destroyers. There's no way we could compete with them if they decided to invade our home. We would be crushed before the day ended. To think we really are that outclassed. Whis was right we really are ants waiting to be stepped on." Naruto voiced.

"Which is why were are going to get you two into shape so you can protect yourself and your world. You guys have been lucky so far that no strong being in your universe has decided to invade your world. Now that you have a general idea of how fighting goes here. Are you ready to start your training?" Whis asked

"Yes Whis-sensei!" The couple answered simultaneously. Each of them showing a determined expression.

"Let me explain to you the three different types of ki. There's good ki, evil ki and godly ki. If a person holds no evil intentions. Their ki aura is normally white or in some cases blue. If evil, their ki is a purple or pink color. Although it is possible to have a different colored ki without having any evil intentions. Then there's god ki which is superior to any other ki. It's only achieved by those with the powers of gods. A deity of sorts. Although it is possible for a mortal to achieve god ki. I know two saiyans who have done so. However you can outmatch a god ki user if you have a larger amount of regular ki. It all depends on the person's power level or battle power. If I had to guess right now both of your power levels are around 200 as of now. I assume you would be just a bit above one thousand if you are using your full power. However with enough training, even your current ability will increase dramatically. I for one know quite a lot about the use of chakra. I've been around for millions of years so I can help you out." Whis explained.

As Whis was talking. Beerus made his entrance as he was walking up to the group in nothing but a nightgown. He yawned. "Ah Whis what's going on here? Who are these two?" He looked at the couple.

"Ah what a surprise. Naruto-san, Sakura-san this is Lord Beerus. The God of Destruction in universe 7." Whis introduced them.

The amount of power they could feel radiating off of him had them shaking. "I-It's a pleasure to meet you Beerus-sama." Sakura greeted him with a bow.

"Y-Yeah a pleasure indeed." Naruto bowed.

Beerus stared intently at the two. What was only seconds felt like a lifetime to Sakura and Naruto. Eventually Beerus turned back to Whis. "And there reason for being here? It's clear that they aren't from this universe."

"Gamamaru-san of universe 14 asked me a favor. He wanted me to train these two so their planet can have people to protect them from outside forces of their world." Whis explained.

"Ah that idiot toad Gamamaru. Normally we aren't supposed to intervene with other universes matters. But seeing as they are already here. I don't care what they do. If you take them to earth just make sure to bring back some delicious food from Bulma. I'm going back to bed." Beerus walked away from the group.

"As you wish Beerus-sama." Whis smiled while bowing slightly.

"Woah that guy was super strong!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We would have no chance if we had to fight against him." Sakura voiced.

"No you would not. Actually it's not too many people who exist that could go head to head with Lord Beerus. I'm sure you two will get to know him quite well during your stay here. Now get into a meditative position. It's time for you to see if you two can draw out your ki." Whis instructed.

From that point on, Sakura and Naruto learned the art of ki. Thanks to Whis's great instruction, it only took them a week to draw out their ki. They practiced using their ki for many hours until it felt like second nature to them. Whis had taught them the value of proper ki control. It would do no good to waste ki in a fight. While they have yet to achieve perfect ki control. Whis had no doubts about them achieving it before they returned to their home world. He had to admit that he enjoyed their company. Even Beerus took a liking to the couple. He offered both a couple tips here and there whenever he wasn't sleeping. He really enjoyed when Sakura would scratch a certain spot behind his ear.

The second month came pretty quickly. Now the couple were able to use ki blast. They could use ki to surround them as if it was an aura. And they learned how to fly. Naruto had the most fun with that. They also trained up their shinobi skills thanks to Whis. Now Naruto could combine elements with his rasengan much easier. Naruto taught Sakura the rasengan. She also added elements to hers. Adding senjutsu to any of their elemental ninjutsu were child's play at this point. The couple also learned that the gravity on this planet is different from their own. They've been training under 10x normal gravity.

Sakura and Naruto's relationship also grew. During their fuinjutsu training. They came up with a seal that bounds them together. It's a bond only shared between them two. The seal was placed on their necks. It's allows you to hear your significant others thoughts and talk to them telepathically. You can even send emotions through the seal like love or comfort for an example. The receiving will feel said emotions throughout their body depending on how strong the emotion is. To activate them two things must happen. First is the person put their blood on their significant other's seal. Then you make love with your partner. Once you and your partner are filled with a high level of love for their partner. During the ejaculation process, you bite the seal on your partner's neck and send your chakra through their seal. Once this is done, the seal will fully activate. It's a seal that only works if said couple are truly in love with one another. Just knowing that they succeeded in their seal depended the bond between them greatly.

As of right now, Whis was explaining to them the physical part of their training.

"Now you two are going to meet the saiyan named Goku who I was telling you about. He's a friend of Lord Beerus and mine." Whis said.

"Wait we are actually going to be trained by Goku himself?! That's crazy!" Sakura voiced.

"Man we are going to be so badass by the time we are done training with him." Naruto said.

"Yes you will be training under Goku. He will teach you how he sees fit. I'm sure you guys will meet all of his friends and family. You will still continue your training with me as I will stop by to check on your progress. I'm sure Goku will put you two through hell. But it will greatly increase your fighting ability tenfold. While I did spar with you two a lot. Goku and Vegeta can be a lot more intense. Actually Naruto you could use this time to perfect your ability to use Bijuu chakra. Combining that with ki will surely make you quiet the force to be reckoned with." Whis suggested to the blond.

"I'll do just that Whis-sensei." Naruto nodded.

"Another thing I should inform you two about. Remember when I said that the deceased end up in Other World?" Seeing his students nod, Whis continued. "Goku is able to use a technique known as instant transmission. He learned it from the Yadrats from planet Yardrat. Basically you can teleport anywhere you wish to as long as you lock on to a person's energy signature. For an example even from here. If you are able to find the energy signature of someone from a different universe. You could teleport there. However, it may be easier to travel to Other world first to try to get a better reading if you want to teleport to a different universe. Sometimes energy signatures are just too far to search. But with enough practice of the ki sensing ability I taught you. I believe you two will be able to use it just fine. I happened to know a better version of the technique myself but it's normally reserved for only deities. My version has almost no limits as needing to lock onto a ki signature. I want you to ask Goku to teach it to both of you. For two reasons. 1st is if you want, you could go and visit your deceased relatives in Other World. 2nd you could just teleport yourselves home. Just remember that I said since there's only one Other World that connects to all of the universes. It'll be easier to sense ki from there if you want to teleport to a different universe." Whis finished his long explanation.

Just as he finished, Son Goku himself appeared out of nowhere. He had his typical smile on his face. "Hey Whis I'm here." He greeted the angel.

"Just on time Goku-san, allow me to introduce you to the lovely young married couple I told you about. The blond whiskered boy is Naruto Uzumaki. The lovely pinkette is Sakura Haruno. I'm sure you and your friends will see they fit in with you all just fine. Tell Bulma-san that I also appreciate her help with looking after them during their stay." Whis said.

"Ah don't worry about it. You said these two are from a different universe right?" Goku asked.

"Yeah from universe 14 to be exact. They are from planet element. They are actually the sister species to saiyans. However 95% of their species cannot access their ki. These two are apart of the 5% that can. Honestly speaking 5% is just being nice." Who's answered.

"I see, well I can tell just from standing next to them that they have insane potential. Considering how you just said their species can't use ki really. So how do they fight?" Goku wondered.

"With chakra, you may know this but chakra is the combination of spiritual energy and physical energy. It's a more refined but, weaker version of ki. Ki is based off of pure spirit energy so it's more raw and potent that chakra. However with chakra, you have a more variety of abilities than you would with ki." Whis said.

"Alright well I'll make sure that they are good to go by the time they are supposed to return home. So Naruto, Sakura are you ready to go?" Goku asked.

"You bet!" Naruto responded.

"Whenever you're ready Goku-sensei." Sakura said.

Alright just grab onto me. I'll teleport us back to my world. I'm sure you guys will like it." Goku told them.

The young voile did just that. In seconds Goku teleported then from Beerus' planet to earth. When they appeared on earth. Naruto and Sakura were stunned at how quick that just happened. They looked around to see they were in a backyard of some huge house. They could see the words Capsule Corps on some type of machine that they've never seen before.

It was easy to tell that they were in a more technology based word compared to their own. Goku saw Bulma working on some device on a table. "Hey Bulma!" He called out.

Bulma looked up. "Goku? What are you doing here and who is that with you?"

"This is Naruto and Sakura, you remember the two that Whis asked us to look after for awhile?" Goku asked.

Bulma instantly remembered what he was talking about. "Oh so that's them?" She said in slight surprise. "Well it's about time, he finally sent them our way." Bulma got up and walked over to the group. "Hello I'm Bulma, I'm a scientist. This is my family's home."

"I'm Sakura and this is my husband Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you Bulma-san." Sakura replied with a smile.

"Oh my you two are so young and already married. That's so adorable! Anyways I'm going to help you guys get used to how technology is here. If you want I can also give you a few things to take back to your world once you go back home." Bulma offered.

"Well we are kinda behind in times where we are from. So it would be appreciated if you could do that." Naruto said.

"So Bulma you don't mind me using the gravity machine right? I kinda need to push them hard so they can get as strong as they can within the limited time they have here. I'm also thinking about letting them use the hyperbolic time chamber two or three times." Goku asked.

"Sure go for it, just be sure not to accidentally kill them in the process. I'll show them around later." Bulma shrugged before going back to work on her project.

Goku lead the young couple to the gravity machine. Said couple were surprised and intrigued by the ship. It was pretty interesting to say the least. Goku instructed them that they were going to start off with a light spar. Two against one but he will increase the gravity as the fight goes to see what's the maximum amount they can handle for now.

The fight was pretty intense. Goku was surprised by how well they could fight. Not to mention Sakura can really dish out a punch. He also noticed that they have pretty good teamwork between them. They could fight very coordinated. Which he assumed Whis had a good deal to do with that. The maximum amount of gravity they could handle was 40x before it was nearly impossible for them to move. Goku saw a couple weaknesses in their stances. But nothing that was significant. He knew he could fix that. Goku also noticed that they needed more fighting experience. So he figured that fighting him or some of the others everyday would be a challenge for them. All in all, Goku acknowledged that they are as strong as his he was when he fought Vegeta and Nappa without his kaioken technique. They were stronger than he assumed. Which again was most likely due to Whis.

Later that night, the couple met Bulma's family. It was astounding to learn how rich they were. It was a surprise that Vegeta took a liking to them. He also surprisingly offered his help in training them. Wanting to see what they could potentially become. For the next month, Naruto and Sakura met all of the Z fighters and their families. It didn't take long at all for them to be accepted quickly. It was amazing to the young couple to hear about all of the adventures they've all been on. Naruto was upset at the fact that he couldn't participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament because it only happens once every three years.

Sakura and Naruto learned quite a lot about the technology here. It was amazing to see just how advanced the world was here. It's even crazier seeing how animals are also apart of modern day life as if they were regular people. Knowing the current king of the planet is an anthropomorphic dog is a real eye opener to just how different this world is compared to their own.

Goku and Vegeta were true slave drivers in training to the couple. No one in all of the elemental nations could ever compare to these two. Can't forget the fact that they also have god ki as mortals.

Their first two months here, Naruto and Sakura were able to withstand training under 150x normal gravity. Whis was very impressed with their progress whenever he stopped back to check on them. Both of them learned what Senzu Beans are. Korin was kind enough to teach Sakura how to make them. While Dende taught both of them how to use ki to heal people.

When it was halfway through the third month. Goku decided it was time for them to go in the hyperbolic time chamber. Goku took their training to the next level during that point. While in the outside world only a day passed. In the time chamber, that whole year was spent on intense training sessions. The young couple grew up physically during that time. Sakura was a bit taller with a slightly thicker waist. Her legs were toned but still very feminine. Her chest grew a size as well as her hair became long enough to pass her shoulders. You could see just how fit she was while also noticing how she's gotten even more beautiful. Naruto on the other hand grew more muscular. It wasn't bulky muscles but it was still very defined muscles. He grew a couple inches. Now being 5'9 instead of 5'5. His hair became had a wild look to it. But still retained its spikiness. He lost most of the baby fat on his face. Sakura told him he was going to be eye candy for women everywhere once they get back home. She was highly amused by the amount of fangirls that would potentially be around Naruto. The blond told her that none of them would ever compare to her though.

They never slouched off in their shinobi arts training either. Combining elements was nothing to them now. None of their jutsus even needed hand seals to perform them. Their experiments with fuinjutsu was going to uncharted levels now.

Once the training there was done. Goku told them he wanted them to take two weeks off to relax their bodies. Naruto complained about only needing one week. But a glare from Sakura quickly made him accept the two weeks away from training.

During those weeks away, they asked Goku to take them to Other World so they could see their deceased parents. Fortunately for Naruto, King Yemma was able to tell him who his parents were and locate them for him. Before they did that though, Goku introduced them to King Kai. And even the Grand and Supreme Kai. It was quite the experience to meet Deities. Soon enough Goku took them to the area where King Yemma told them were Naruto's parents were. Afterwards, Goku told them he will come back in a few days for them. Once he left, the couple walked up ahead, imagine their surprise that not only do the see Naruto's parents but Sakura's as well.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!" Sakura ran time her parents to engulf them into a hug.

"Oh my beloved daughter, it's great to see you again. I'm glad to see how well you've grown up." Mebuki told her daughter.

"I have to agree with your mother Sakura. We are proud of what you decided to do with your life. I have to admit, you are really strong now." Kizashi said before he got a glare from his wife. "U-Uh not that you weren't strong before. You could already punch craters into the ground before you went on your trip." He quickly added.

While that conversation was going on. Naruto was slowly walking up this his parents. He never blinked as he was afraid if he did. All of this would turn out to be some stupid dream.

"It's good to see you again Naruto." Minato smiled.

"Oh my precious baby boy. Look how handsome you e become." Kushina gushed.

Naruto quickly ran up to them before he took them both into his arms for a hug. Tears flowed out of his eyes. "I..I can't believe I finally get to meet you guys. After so many years of wondering who my parents were. It seems like a dream that I'm actually meeting you now." He choked up.

Kushina glanced at her husband, Minato nodded and stepped away right before Kushina gave her a warm but strong motherly hug. Naruto cried in her arms like a baby. While she whispered nothing but comforting words to him. Both her and Minato was still pissed at how Naruto's childhood turned out. They were beyond grateful that he turned out the way he did. That gratefulness skyrocketed once they witnessed him get together with the love of his life.

After a few minutes, Naruto finally stopped crying. He began asking his parents all sorts of questions. He pretty much knew what happened the night of a birth thanks to Kurama. But he still wanted to hear their side of the story.

"So you got my name from a book made by ero-sennin that wasn't perverted? Man that's a shocker. I can't believe that old pervert never told me he was my godfather." Naruto grumbled.

"Yeah we were pretty pissed about that too. We learned of his reason in more detail once Sandaime-sama passed away. He explained to us why exactly he had you grow up in the orphanage. While we did understand his reasoning, Kushina still unleashed her rage on him. Ever since then, any time he sees Kushina. He flinches violently." Minato chuckled.

"Damn, kaa-chan really must be that frightening when she's pissed if she scared the old man that bad." Naruto said.

"Oh like Minato didn't shove a rasengan up his ass before I got to him." Kushina rolled her eyes.

Minato looked a bit sheepish at her comment.

Soon Sakura and her family joined in. Since Mebuki and Kushina were best friends when they were alive and still now. When they found out their kids got married to each other. They were very excited. Now they could spoil their grandchildren together.

Kushina was the first to speak. "It's nice to finally meet my son's wife. Thank you for being apart of his life Sakura-chan."

"I have to say our son surely takes after me. We seem to have a thing for women with distinctive hair color." Minato chuckled. "As Kushina said, it's nice to finally meet you."

Sakura was shocked that she was staring at the legendary Yondaime Hokage aka the Yellow Flash. And his beautiful wife and seal master Kushina Uzumaki.

"I-It's an honor to meet you two Kushina-sama and Lord Hokage." She bowed respectfully.

The older couple waved her off. "Now we will have none of that. You are family to us now Sakura-Chan. We are your in-laws now you know." Kushina said.

Sakura smiled. "Yes we are Gakufu, Shūtome."

Naruto on the other hand. "So you're the one who my little Sakura got married to huh? What makes you think you're good enough for my daughter?" Kizashi asked.

"Kizashi enough, you know as well as I do that he's more than worthy of being with our daughter. You would be hard pressed to find another pure hearted soul like his to fall in love with our daughter. Plus we already gave them our blessing months ago." Mebuki sighed.

Kizashi pouted. "Still doesn't mean I can't make him sweat a little."

"Yeah the guy who can easily blow you to bits with just his finger tip. I'm sure you can get him to piss himself." Mebuki rolled her eyes.

Naruto just chuckled seeing how a depressed cloud formed on Sakura's father head. "Umm hello." He greeted.

"Oh don't be so shy Naruto. You are our son in law. I'm sure you heard from your mother how we were bestfriends. I'm sorry that we couldn't adopt you. We tried many times but the Sandaime had forbid it every time. No clan could get their hands on you. Most of them just wanted to get you out of the street and feed your properly." Mebuki apologized.

"Please don't worry about it. I don't hold anything against you. I understand what the situation was at the time. So don't sweat it. I honestly wouldn't change anything in my life as long as I end up being together with your daughter for as long as possible." Naruto told her.

Mebuki was happy to hear his words. "My our little Sakura sure has picked out quite the man. Just promise us that you'll always protect her."

"I promise you that on my life Mebuki-san." Naruto responded with conviction and honesty.

"Good and make sure that damn Uchiha doesn't land a hand on her. Little bastard thinks he can get away with insulting my daughter. Naruto you better kick his ass the next time you see him." Kizashi grumbled.

"Ahh I understand Kizashi-san." Naruto sweat dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

During the few days in Other World. Sakura and Naruto spent much of that time with their families. They explored some parts of Other World. Like Hell for an example. It was quite something to see some of the people that their friends back on earth told them about. Neither one could contain their laugh once they saw Frieza in person. It was even funnier to hear his voice.

Frieza tried to kill them for mocking him. But that didn't work out since he couldn't catch them. He eventually just left while still being angry. That was only one event out of many that they did with their families. Eventually the days passed and Goku appeared to take them back to earth. The couple told their families that they would learn instant transmission so that they could visit them any time they wanted. Also Minato gave Sakura his half of Kurama. Originally he was going to give it to Naruto. But the blond thought it would be a better idea to give it to Sakura. This way she didn't have to keep absorbing his half of Kurama's chakra into her hyakugou seal. Now they were linked by more than just their bond. Normally only an Uzumaki could contain Kurama. But Sakura was the exception due to the intense training of her body. Also add the fact that her body was already used to bijuu chakra due to amount she had stored in her seal already.

So now Konoha had another jinchuuriki in their ranks. Kurama didn't mind Sakura having his other half at all. He was actually the one who suggested it to Naruto. Saying that it would only make it easier for her to access more of his chakra. Surprisingly she still retained her perfect chakra control. She already had massive reserves before. Now instead of a ninjutsu powerhouse. She would be more like a ninjutsu tank.

Once they were back on earth, they spent their last week of rest just hanging out with their friends. Sakura often spent time with Goten and Trunks. To them two Sakura was the older sister they never had. Sakura would go with them whenever they wanted to explore around. Naruto joined them most of the time.

Soon enough they were back in the gravity room. Before going into the time chamber. Their limit was 150x. Now they can handle 260x normal gravity. Goku was sure they would be able to handle over 500x by the time they were to leave. Vegeta also had a similar assessment. He was impressed that a race of people who couldn't use ki could advance so fast if they did have the ability to use ki.

During the next few months, it was back to intensive training. Goku taught both of them, the kamehameha, solar flare, kaioken and instant transmission. Vegeta taught them his galick gun technique. Sakura was the one who learned the spirit bomb while Naruto learned destructo disc from krillin and special beam cannon from piccolo. Tien showed Sakura how to use the tri-beam.

Whis still made his visits to work on their ki control. He was very pleased with the results so far. They almost had perfect control over it.

Eventually the months had passed and it was time to go back to their world. They actually stayed two months longer than they were originally supposed to. Because they wanted to spend more time with everybody. Granted they had the ability to come see them whenever they wanted. But they did have a fun life here. So it was kinda hard to let go.

Bulma has given them plenty of capsules that contained all types of things. A couple of capsules had full blown houses in them and all. Only two of them had a gravity machine in them. One was for them to train in. While the other was a backup one in case something happened to the first one. Also if Tsunade wanted to make one for the village. They could use the extra one to figure out how to do so. Although the couple was pretty sure it would take some time for them to figure it out.

They had trained in the time chamber one more time during the last few months. That time the year of training was even more intense than the first year. It was safe to say that Naruto would have the most fit body that any male shinobi has ever had. Sakura was the same for a kunoichi.

Both grown even more. Naruto was standing at 6'4 while Sakura was 5'8. The blond's hair had gotten longer. His face was a lot more matured than it was when he first arrived to earth. Thanks to Bulma and Sakura, he also grew more intelligent. Understanding politics better than he previously did. If he was going to be a leader than needed to learn more. Thankfully his shadow clones also helped out. Sakura developed into a beautiful woman. Her hair grown long enough to be around her mid back. Not to mention her breast and waist developed more. Ever since she became a jinchuuriki, she developed whiskers like Naruto's. But unlike his, she can make her go away and appear whenever she wanted them to. Never in her wildest dreams that Sakura would've thought she would become as strong and beautiful as she is today. Her emerald eyes also shined brighter.

They had just finished saying their goodbyes to their friends. While it really wasn't a goodbye. It will be awhile before they came back to earth unless the situation called for it. Goku told them he was going to visit them some day if they didn't come back before then. Plus Goku taught them how to talk telepathically with anybody. And Bulma made a device that would allow them to video call her even from a different universe. This was only one out of the many technology Bulma gave them to take back home with them. Sakura has grown 1000 senzu beans over their time staying there. She had the proper ingredients to grow them in their world. But she figured she might as well try to find the same ingredients in her world to see they had the same as earth.

Naruto and Sakura has just appeared of Beerus' planet via instant transmission. They were greeted by Whis. "Well well it's hard to believe that you two are the same young couple who showed up her just about a year ago. I was quite surprised when you said you wanted to stay longer."

"Well everybody became like family to us. So it was pretty hard to leave at the time." Naruto admitted.

"That's understandable, I assume nothing significant has happened in your world since Gamamaru hasn't contacted me for your return. I do wonder how exactly are you two going to explain your powers?" Whis asked.

"It's no point in hiding anything. The one thing we agreed upon was keeping our power levels low so not many people will notice just how strong we are." Sakura said.

"Well, even if you do that, by now I'm sure what you consider low will feel massive to everyone else in your world. Although I believe the whole point of your trip was to get as strong as you could. Was it not?" Whis asked.

"Yeah it'll be a pain to explain but they'll get over it. Sucks for them that they can't use ki. They could use the gravity room to improve so at least that's something." The blond shrugged.

Whis laughed. "I'm sure it does, so do you need me to take you back or do you got it on your own?"

"I think we can get back on our own sensei. I can already feel the life energy within the people of Konoha. Although I wonder if we should tell Gamamaru-sensei we will be returning first since he did train us and send us to you." Sakura wondered.

"Don't worry about that, I will inform him that you have returned home. Knowing him, it's a pretty good chance he's already forgotten about you two." Whis said.

The sad thing is, it's a good chance Whis is right. Gamamaru tends to forget a lot of things. This comment caused the couple to sweat drop.

Well Whis-sensei we will see you around. Tell Beerus he still owes me when he wakes up. We'll be sure to visit you, you can always visit us too if you want." Naruto said.

"Ohoho I will be sure to do so. You two also need to keep up on your training. Sakura be sure to be mindful of your super saiyan energy that you acquired from Goku and the other saiyans on earth. You have plenty to spare but just be mindful." Whis told her.

"I will sensei. Thank you for everything." She and Naruto bowed in respect.

"Oh it was nothing, if anything I'm quite glad that Gamamaru did ask me to train you. You two are very entertaining to be around. Remember if you need anything I'm always here to see you. And please try not to bother King Zeno. It's still a shocker that he befriended you two. But he does have other important matters than just goofing off with you two." Whis saidZ

"No promises!" Both of his students said at the same time with a smile. They both teleported away using instant transmission.

Whis sighed. "Good grief what am I going to do with those two?"

"So I take it there's gone?" Beerus appeared next to Whis.

"Oh Lord Beerus, I thought you were asleep. Why didn't you say bye to Sakura or Naruto?" Whis wondered.

"Because that blond brat will hunt me down because I owe him. Not to mention I don't feel like being coddled by pinky. You know how touchy she can get with me sometimes." Beerus grumbled.

Whis couldn't help but chuckle at his lord.

"Those two will surely be something. Give it some more time. I wouldn't be surprised if they learned how to access god ki. You know they are going to come back to you for that right?" Beerus asked.

"I expect them to, although I'm sure that won't be for some time." Whis replied.

Naruto and Sakura both appeared just a mile outside of Konoha. Their appearances have changed completely ever since the last time they were here. Naruto wore black sweatpants with a pair of black shinobi sandals. Neither him or Sakura have worn any shinobi clothing ever since their first day on earth. Bulma had a variety of clothes for them to pick out. He wore a gray t-shirt with a black vest. To top it off, he wore a similar haori to his father's. Only Naruto's was dark gray instead of white. The flames on the bottom were red to symbolize his mother. He also stitched on the Uzumaki clan symbol that was on his old jacket onto his haori. Also he had red kanji on the back. That stood for Sakura's name. Sakura had on a white apron skirt with black shorts under. A cherry red qipao dress similar to the one she used to wear when they departed for their trip. Only this one reached to her upper thighs. She wore high heels just like her Shishou. Only hers were white instead of black. Both her and Naruto had white tape around one of their thighs and their kunai holsters attached. She wore black gloves on her hand. She and Naruto were sporting their headbands for the first time in months. They had finally came back home after months of intensive training.

Making sure they lowered the power levels. The couple walked hand in hand to the main entrance. Before they were close enough to be seen. Naruto pulled Sakura in for a deep kiss. Sakura was caught off guard but melted in his kiss as she always does. She returned it sending love through their bond. He also sent love to her through their bond. It was a full minute before he pulled back. "I love you Sakura-chan, it's going to be quite the scene once people find out we are married." He said.

"Yeah it will be and I love you too Naruto-kun. While in reality we've only been married for a year. We both know it's been 3 years if you count the time we spent in the time chamber. I loved every second of it and wouldn't change it for anything my love." Sakura smiled as she pecked his lips.

Naruto squeezed her hands firmly as he stared at his beautiful wife. No woman anywhere in any universe could ever compare to Sakura in his opinion. She was his everything. Just as he was hers. He could feel his lust start to come through. Sakura saw it all in his eyes. She wanted nothing more than to ride Naruto like a stallion. But they had a few things to take care of first.

"Easy there champ, we'll have plenty of time to get wild later on." Sakura poked his chest.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry you know how I get whenever I'm around you."

"Come on lover boy, we have to go report." Sakura while still holding his hand. Led them to the entrance.

Getting passed Kotetsu and Izumo was easy since they were asleep on the job. So they continued walking to the hokage's tower. With their enhanced hearing, they could hear all the villagers talking about them. A lot of girls were complimenting Naruto. While the guys were checking Sakura out.

Too bad for them that they would never get the time of day anyways. Once they made it to the hokage's tower. They walked until they reached Tsunade's office. The secretary wasn't paying any attention so she told them to just go in.

When they walked inside, they could see Tsunade going through paperwork. She seemed to be really frustrated about something.

"Wow Baachan, what's gotten you so upset?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade just off of reflex toss the nearest thing on her desk. To the couple, said object was traveling really slow. So Naruto caught it easily in his hand. "Ok well at least I know you aren't that upset if you can still throw things at me when I call you Baachan." Naruto smirked.

Sakura shook her head. "Jeez Naruto-kun, do you always have to antagonize her?"

"Hey I'm not at agonizing her. I just call it like I see it. Besides it an affectionate meaning since I only call her that." Naruto argued.

"Maybe it's time for a new name?" Sakura said.

"Nah it's too late for that now. If I call her another nickname it'll be weird for her and me." Naruto replied.

"Of course it would." Sakura mentally face palmed herself.

Tsunade was stunned at what she was looking at. She knew she wasn't under a genjutsu. But it's crazy to see just how much Naruto and Sakura have changed in just one year! Naruto had already grown up several inches when she last saw him. But now he's grown nearly a whole foot taller. Then Sakura has also developed very nicely in her chest area. It's like her breast size doubled or even tripled in just a year. Tsunade also knew that they weren't using a henge. No this was their natural looks. And another thing was that Tsunade could tell that these two weren't weak by any means. You could see it in their posture. They air around them was filled with confidence.

"Naruto..Sakura I see that you've returned. I have to say I was getting worried when I found out you couldn't report to me due to some training with the toads. To be honest I was shocked that the toads were teaching you. According to Katsuyu, both of you are capable of using sage mode to a higher degree than Jiraiya. That's quite the accomplishment since only a select few can senjutsu. My grandfather being one of them." Tsuande stood up and walked towards the couple. She pulled them into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you two are back." Tsunade said.

Sakura and Naruto hugged her back. "Come on granny did you really think something would happen to us?"

"With the akatsuki out there? Yes I had every reason to assume the worst. Obviously I knew you could protect yourselves but that doesn't stop me from worrying." Tsunade replied.

"We are glad to see you two Shishou." Sakura said.

After a few moments, Tsunade pulled away before asking. "Ok so tell me what happened?"

"Ok but first I need you to get rid of any anbu you have stationed here. The information we have to tell you aren't for everyone's ears." Naruto told her in a serious tone.

She was surprised by his tone but she complied. Tsunade signaled for the four anbu to leave the room. Once they were gone, she went to activate a privacy seal that blocks anyone from outside the office from listening in. "Ok you can speak freely now."

"We have one hell of a story to tell you Baachan." Naruto said.

"I'm listening." Tsuande voiced in an amused tone. She was very interested in the details of their trip.

For the next hour, Sakura and Naruto explained a good amount of what happened during the last year. Tsunade wasn't expecting to hear any of it either. She knew they weren't lying. Simply because she couldn't sense anything that indicated a lie was told. Plus neither one of them has lied to her before. It was amazing to learn just how much they improved.

"Ok so let me get this straight. When you left the village a year ago. A toad summon named Gamakichi appeared in front of you and told you that the great toad elder sage wanted to speak with both of you. The toad said you two are apart of this prophecy. Then he trained you in ninshu. Which is what ninjutsu originally was. You can bend the elements with ninshu. So you spent three months learning and training in senjutsu and ninshu. Once the elder toad felt like you two were good enough. He sent you to his friend who is an angel as well is from another universe known as universe 7. From their you learned how to access your ki. Which is supposed to be next to impossible for us. Hell only a few people even know about it. So for 11 and a half months you two were trained to use your ki. And not only that but you were pushed passed your physical limits more than one time. But your teacher showed you a room that was apart of a separate dimension. Which time flows differently in there. So you spent a year in there which is a day in the real world. You did this twice so you technically spent two years in that chamber to take your training up a notch. Plus you were training in a room that increases gravity greatly. And it turns out we are on a planet known as element which is a sister species to saiyans. Who are a warrior race. But since many years have passed. We lost the ability to use ki because many chakra users cannot separate their spiritual energy from their physical energy completely. Long story short, you two had a hell of a training trip." Tsuande summarized.

"Do you believe us Shishou?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I do, in fact I'm not even going to have a member of the Yamanaka clan go through your memories. I know you two wouldn't tell me this story for the hell of it. It's way too detailed to be made up. It's hard to believe that you met your parents in the Other World. The place where dead souls go to. And to top it all off. Minato made Sakura a jinchuuriki. So we have two jinchuuriki's of the fox. While it does bolster our power greatly. It's going to draw more attention to us once word gets out.

"We kinda already figured that." Sakura said.

Tsuande sighed. "I need a drink, Sakura congratulations on becoming the first slug sage."

"Thank you Shishou." Sakura voiced with happiness.

"Now if I may asked. Why do you two have matching engagement rings on?" Tsunade asked.

Before Sakura could answer. Naruto pulled her into a searing kiss right in front of Tsunade. Sakura returned his kiss. Swearing she was going to get him back later on for this.

When he broke the kiss. He looked at Tsuande's surprised expression with a smirk. "We got married a little over a year ago baa-chan."

"What?! Wait you two got married? Who married you? Damn it why the hell wasn't I informed. I wanted to witness both of you getting married." Tsuande asked many questions.

Sakura held her hands up. "Ok Shishou just calm down and we will tell you. Who married us was Shima-sensei, she one of the toad elders and Fukusaku-sensei's wife. Yes we got married. And the reason we didn't tell you is because we wanted to surprise you. While we already had a ceremony. If you want we can have another here in the village so you can attend it yourself."

"Good cause I want to be there. Although it may not be a point to it since it's been over a year already. Well congratulations you two. I'm happy for you both. I expect grandchildren in the near future." Tsuande grinned.

"Oh no, not you two Baachan." Naruto groaned.

"How strong do you two think you are?" Tsuande wondered.

"If I'm being honest, no one in Konoha could hold a candle to us. But if you need proof, just have someone spar against us." Naruto told her.

"Well if you do good enough. I will be giving you two a field promotion to Jonin." Tsunade declared.

That bit of news surprised the couple. "Jonin? Isn't that a bit too soon? We don't even have the mission completion requirement."

"Nonsense, as long as I can see if your skills are jonin level then there's no issue. The whole point was for you two to get stronger while you were away. So I was hoping to promote you anyways. We need all the jonin we can get. With the akatsuki roaming around. We need to up our man power." Tsunade explained.

"Well I guess so, but Shishou is it possible for you to keep Naruto and I together for missions?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade smiled. "I'm sure that can be arranged. It might be beneficial to keep you together because you know how one another fights. Just be sure to not let relationship arguments get involved during a mission. Do you want to face your opponent today or tomorrow?"

"Today just got get it over with." Sakura spoke for the couple.

"Very well, in an hour be at training ground 7. You two are dismissed." Tsunade said.

"So what about the technology we told you about?" Naruto asked.

"Keep it and do whatever you want with it. It's not a good idea to let the general public know about your devices yet. Although tomorrow Sakura I want you to show me these so called senzu beans." Tsuande replied.

"Hai Shishou." They left her office.

Since neither one of them wanted to move back into their apartments. They settled for going a bit outside of the village. It was a secluded area. So they took out a capsule to release the house that Bulma gave to them. It was the house they were used to living in ever since they lived on earth. It was a three story house with 6 bedrooms and three bathrooms. One basement, kitchen and living room. With a few other rooms.

Since they had time, they applied numerous security and privacy seals around their home. Traps were even set just in case someone tried to break in. By the time they were done with that. It was time to go meet their opponent. So they flew through the sky to get to the training ground.

"Man this place sure brings back memories." Naruto reminisced.

"Yeah you being tied up at the end was pretty funny." Sakura giggled.

"So mean Sakura-chan." Naruto fake pouted.

Sakura shook her head at his behavior. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There is that better?"

"Hmm maybe if I had it on the lips instead..?"

Sakura smiled before pecking him twice on his lips. She always enjoyed kissing Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "Ok that's better."

"Good can't have my husband pouting during our fight. So who do you think we are going up against?" Sakura asked her husband.

"If I had to guess. Most likely Kakashi-sensei. It helps that his energy signature is heading the way. He should be here soon." Naruto figured.

"Yeah that was the first person I thought of. I wonder how much sensei has improved?" Sakura voiced.

"Hmm knowing him, there's no doubt he improved from the last time we saw him. The real question is, just how much are we going to show?"

"No ki attacks unless it's flying or solar flare. Plus I'm sure they want to evaluate our skills as a ninja rather than a warrior. So we'll show him just how good we are. Only thing is we have to be careful if we fight against him using taijutsu. Good chance we could kill him if we hit him hard enough.

"So taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu or ninshu and fuinjutsu?" Naruto looked at her.

"We may not get to show him fuinjutsu if he doesn't last long enough. I'm not going easy on him when our ninjutsu battle starts." Sakura told him.

"Oh man I would hate to be in sensei's position right now." Naruto chuckled.

A moment later, Kakashi made his appearance known. When he was told that by the Godaime that his students had grown up drastically. He sure as hell wasn't expecting this. Sakura had become very beautiful. He never would've guessed his student who was focused more on boys than he duties would develop so well. It was hard to miss the muscle she's put on. But it wasn't enough to make her lose her feminine looks. In fact, he could make a case it made her look even more attractive. Naruto really surprised him. Kakashi had to do a double take to make sure it wasn't his sensei reincarnated. It was mind blowing just how developed Naruto is. Kakashi saw the muscles he's put on. If he was being honest, he doubt there's ever been a male shinobi that fit before.

"Naruto, Sakura it's been awhile." Kakashi greeted them.

"Yo! Kakashi-sensei, you haven't changed a bit." Naruto said.

"It's nice to see you again sensei." Sakura smiled.

"Ah I can remember the first time we became a team. Right before Sasuke left the village." Kakashi only mentioned Sasuke's name to see how they would react. He was really surprised when neither of them seemed to even care at the mention of him.

"Yeah the good ole days where teme used to brood 24/7." Naruto joked.

"Or when I used to be a loud annoying fan girl." Sakura laughed.

"Don't forget when I used to yell like an idiot all the time." The blond snickered.

"Oh and sensei used to show up three hours late to tell his lame lies." Sakura added.

Kakashi was amused by what was happening here. It seems the time they spent together has done some good for their relationship. If only he knew.

"Well we might as well get started. We are going to be doing the bell test again. You have three hours to get them from me." Kakashi raised his headband up to reveal his sharingan.

'_Seems like baachan, ero-sennin and Shizune-nee are here. Figures they didn't want to miss this._' Naruto said through their bond.

'_Well after the story we told Shishou, there's no way she wouldn't have wanted to see the results for herself. I still have trouble believing that all of that really happened sometimes. We really went to visit our parents in Other World.' _Sakura replied back through their bond.

'_So are you ready? Getting the bells will be the easy part. But I think we should really make him sweat. We got to show them something after all.' _Naruto voiced.

'_That was the plan, the genjutsu is set so let's move._' Sakura told him.

Kakashi was surprised to see his students dissolve into sakura petals. Even with his sharingan, they were still able to catch him in a genjutsu. "Ok so that's one subject down."

He suddenly felt his sixth sense kick in as he dodged an attack coming from the air. Sakura had delivered her Shishou's famous Tsutenkyaku at the area Kakashi was previously at. She destroyed a good part of the training ground. Kakashi was pushed back by the force of her attack. The former anbu captain looked at his pink haired student in shock. He did not expect her to be able to cause such damage. If he didn't know any better, he would have to say it's possible Sakura can match or out match Tsunade in terms of strength.

'That one attack could've ended up easily. Not to mention you can tell she held back a lot on that.' Kakashi thought to himself. Before he felt an intense heat coming his way. His eyes widened greatly at the wave of fire that was headed his way. He substituted himself a good distance away just as the flames charred the area he was just at.

Kakashi was in the trees. 'Kami what the hell was that? Nothing in my arsenal could've put on that wave of fire. What's worse is that I didn't even feel a pulse of chakra beforehand.'

"So sensei are you going to make a move or what?" Naruto called out from behind him.

The copy nin knew his students were on the branch behind him. He was amazed that he couldn't tell how did they do that without him noticing. Kakashi decided to go on the offensive. He performed one hand seal to spit out a fireball from his mouth.

Sakura and Naruto countered that. Sakura went first by using the water in the air. She formed a wall of water to intercept the fireball. Causing steam to from the collision. Naruto bent the wind so he could clear the air from steam. Afterwards he sent a wind bullet towards Kakashi. The jonin once again substituted himself.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't get away that easily. Sakura had already felt where he was. So she teleported to him. Kakashi was stunned by her sudden appearance. That cost him dearly as Sakura delivered a taijutsu fist barrage on him. She didn't use enough strength to truly hurt him. Only enough for him to feel it. Kakashi sure felt it alright. Every hit to him felt like something was breaking. He didn't even get a chance to defend himself as Sakura was hitting him so fast that not even his sharingan could keep up with her hand speed. The pinkette quickly switched with Naruto as he took over on beating up on poor Kakashi.

Sadly for him, Naruto was including his legs in his barrage. Luckily for him, it didn't last as long. Once Naruto was finished. Kakashi slumped to the ground. He had never felt so helpless before. While normally he would be able to substitute himself out of something like that. The problem was that he never got the chance to concentrate even slightly so he couldn't channel no chakra at all. They were hitting him so fast that it was nothing he could do.

When he finally got enough energy to stand up. Kakashi could feel his body aching in pain. Not only that but he could see that his students were holding up the bells while smiling at him.

"O..Ok you pass…" Kakashi fell back on the ground.

"Well that happened." Naruto spoke up.

"Do you think we went overboard?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No I don't think so. Sensei should've been able to substitute himself."

"...you...were hitting me so fast..that my sharingan couldn't keep up...all of your attacks...were like blurs to me…" Kakashi grunted.

"Oh so that's what happened. Still, why didn't you substitute yourself?" The blond questioned.

"Couldn't...concentrate enough to attempt to channel..any chakra." Kakashi replied.

"That makes sense. I think it's safe to say even when we hold back greatly. We still outclass mostly everybody in this world. No offense sensei, it's just that me and Naruto had intense universal training. Trust me you're still pretty strong for our species. But I think the gravity room will help you out." Sakura then took out a senzu bean. "Here sensei eat this, it's called a senzu bean. It'll heal you up quick."

Kakashi reached up, before either of the couple could see. He quickly pulled down his mask and ate the bean.

'_Damn he's still fast enough to move his mask away without revealing his face_.' Naruto said through their bond.

'_That's Kakashi-sensei for you_.' Sakura replied.

The copy nin quickly felt his body heal and his chakra return to full capacity. He was mildly surprised by this. Once he stood up, he looked at his students. "What was that?"

"It's a senzu bean. It can instantly heal a person's physical wounds and return their energy. I got plenty of them to spare. But try not to rely on them all the time. It is good for the body to always instantly heal." Sakura explained.

Kakashi nodded. "Well you two definitely have surpassed me. And while I'm proud of you. It kinda hurts my pride that you weren't even trying."

The couple sweat dropped. "Uh sorry about that Kaka-sensei." Naruto apologized.

The jonin waved him off. "Nah don't worry about. I just need to get my shit together."

"Damn right you do." A voice spoke up.

The group of three turned to see Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune there.

It was Tsunade who had spoken. "That was a poor display on your part Kakashi. Although I can't really blame you since even I had no idea the fight would end up like that."

"Damn Kakashi I know that ass kicking hurt like hell." Jiraiya said.

"Sure did." Kakashi agreed.

Tsunade shook her head before looking at the two chunin. "So I take it that's only a glimpse of what you can really do? You kids sure have impressed me so far. It's easy to tell your behind jounin level in shinobi skills. Do you mind showing some of your ki abilities?"

Both Naruto and Sakura released their ki aura's. Most of the time the color of their aura's are white. But sometimes for Naruto it changes to blue and Sakura it becomes pink for her. The other 4 shinobi were amazed by this. Nobody here has ever felt a power so like this before.

The couple took off into the sky to show off their flight ability. They soared through the skies for a bit before coming back down. Deciding to show off some of their fighting skills. Sakura and Naruto flew towards one another and started fighting at speeds none of the others could follow. For Naruto and Sakura, it was pretty slow. Each of their blows caused a mini shockwave. It was enough to warrant the others to use chakra on their feet to stabilize themselves.

To top it all off. It was agreed through their bond to finish it off with ki attacks. Sakura soared back into the sky as she got into position to release her galick gun. Purple energy started surrounding her body as ki was building up in her hands.

Naruto moved his hands back and cupped them together. He was planning on countering with a kamehameha wave. The blond was building enough energy to match his wife's.

From the bystanders point of view. You could see the ground shaking and breaking apart as the young couple kept powering up. It was truly astonishing to see. However what really blew their minds is when Sakura and Naruto released their attacks at each other.

"**Galick Ho!**" Sakura roared as she shot out her purple beam towards her husband.

"**Kamehame..HAAAA!**" Naruto released his energy wave to counter her attack.

The beams collided, both shinobi trying to fight for dominance. They released more power into their beams. Causing all of Konoha to start shaking. Everyone in the village was panicking. Shinobi were thinking that they were being invaded by the enemy. Imagine their shock when they saw two massive energy blasts competing against each other. Everyone was in awe of what was happening.

Sakura eventually teleported out of the way. Letting the combined blast shoot out into space. She flew back down to the ground and landed next to her husband. "Ok this time, I know we overdid it."

"Pretty much, that much energy was definitely enough to blow up the planet. But it wasn't that much considering what we are used to. Remember the first time Goku-sensei fought us in his super saiyan blue form?" Naruto shuddered just remembering going up against that power. "We still can't handle going up against him when he uses his god forms. Even super saiyan 3 is tough for us to handle at the moment."

"Don't remind me." Sakura winced. "We are lucky we got as strong as we did so quickly. Working together using our full power we can handle super saiyan 3 for awhile. It's just dangerous since his power level is still higher than ours. Not to mention he has decades worth of experience over us as a ki user. Even as a martial artist, he's leagues ahead of us and it's not even close if he's being serious. Vegeta-sensei just humiliates us. He's really brutal." She replied.

"All this means is that we have a lot of training to do still." Naruto said.

"Yeah I would hate to see what would happen if Vegeta-sensei found out we were slacking in our training." Sakura voiced.

That made them shudder, just thinking of the beating they will suffer is more than enough of a reason to make them keep training.

"Well Sakura, Naruto congratulations you two are now promoted to jonin. I'm sure that display you two just put on got most of the villagers attention." Tsuande said to them.

Jiraiya nodded in agreement, he had glanced down and noticed that Naruto and Sakura have matching rings on. His curiosity got to him. "Hey brats are those engagement rings you have on?" He asked.

Naruto put his arm around Sakura to bring her closer to him. "Yeah ero-sennin they are. Me and Sakura got married a year ago. Although to us it's been 3 years. We did some training in a separate dimension that is used as a training space. It's called the hyperbolic time chamber. It's mainly a blank open space but the temperature changes at times. It can get pretty intense in there. Time flows differently in there from the outside world. 1 second on the outside is 6 minutes inside the time chamber. 1 minute is 6 hours and 5 minutes. 1 hour is 15 days. 1 day is a whole year. Me and Sakura were trained in that room twice for a full year each time. So we spent 2 years overall in there."

Jiraiya was amazed that such a thing exists. He already heard the story from Tsuande. But hearing it from the source is even more baffling. He quickly got over his shock and gave Naruto a smile. "I see, well congratulations you two. I guess you got your dream girl after all huh brat?" Jiraiya said.

"Damn right I did." Naruto replied. Sakura kissed him off his cheek.

Shizune was happy for the couple. "Oh my kami Sakura! We need to discuss the details later."

The pinkette nodded. "I'm sure you won't be the only one who says that to me."

Naruto and Sakura could feel people starting to approach the area. They really didn't feel like making themselves known today. Tsunade quickly caught on. "You two are free to go. Just report back to me in the morning at some point." She smiled.

The couple sent her a grateful look before nodding. They teleported away from the area and appeared back in their home for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next morning. The sun was up. Usually Sakura is the first one to wake up out of the two. But this time it was Naruto. His eyes scrunched together before he began to open them. He realized that he was in his and Sakura's room. The events from yesterday was replaying in his head. Honestly the blond was happy to be back home. He couldn't wait to continue his shinobi duties alongside his wife.

Speaking of her, she was cuddle up next to him. Laying her head on his arm. Her right arm over his chest and her legs tangled up with his. Naruto could feel her feet on his ankle. Another thing is that both of them were completely naked. Last night was quite the night for them.

Naruto was gazing at his sleeping wife. He could never say it enough on how beautiful she is. The blond always liked seeing Sakura's peaceful face when sleeping. As he kept admiring her beauty just like he does everyday. He felt himself getting turned on. It didn't help that he was already hard because of his morning wood.

He leaned in to capture her lips. Wanting to wake her up. He kept pecking her lips until he felt her began to return them. The blond kissed her one last time but he held his lips there. Sakura was kissing him back. Somehow he ended up on top of her. The pinkette's hands were rubbing his back. Feeling his hard earned muscles that she loved touching. Sakura wanted him inside of her again right now. So she spread open her legs for him to insert himself.

Naruto got the message and slowly slid his dick inside of his wife. Sakura moaned feeling the sudden intrusion. Her walls clamped around him. By this time, they were perfectly shaped for him. Naruto moves his hips slowly to please Sakura. He loved feeling her around him. Naruto loved everything about Sakura.

The pinkette has her arms wrapped around the blond's neck. They were still kissing each other. She also wrapped her legs around his waist. 'Don't pull out honey, I want to feel your cum inside of me again.' Sakura told him lovingly through their bond.

'I didn't plan on it hime.' Naruto replied. He moved his hips faster. Knowing exactly where her spot is. Naruto pounded that specific spot so he could hear her moan louder. He got the result he wanted as Sakura broke their kiss. Moaning his name loudly.

The blond kept up his pace and eventually he was able to bring Sakura to her climax. Said pinkette squeezed her walls around him. She came hard on his dick. Her orgasm brought of Naruto's own. He released his seed deep inside of his wife. Sakura moaned feeling his warm cum inside of her.

Wanting more, Sakura flip their positions so that she was on top. She started riding his dick. While doing that, she leaned down to kiss him. Naruto brought his hands on her ass. He gave it a hard slap that made Sakura shudder in excitement. She couldn't contain the moan his actions caused.

Naruto loved it when Sakura took control. Sometimes the things she does to him. Will leave him a tired mess. He has unmatched stamina. But Sakura could always bypass that somehow. He figured she must've gotten a lot of practice over time. Sakura broke their kiss and clawed her nails down his chest. She looked at him with the sexiest gaze he's ever seen her give him.

Sakura knew she had him. She did a little trick she learned. Channeling chakra through her womanhood. It caused it to get warmer and wetter. Naruto knew what she was doing. But he couldn't hold himself together against it. Sakura wasn't any better since this affects her too. Both of them came at the same time.

For the next hour, Naruto and Sakura had sex in multiple positions. It didn't matter how awkward it was. They still tried it. For some reason, both of them were unbelievably horny this morning.

Their last position was Sakura on her hand knees holding onto their headboard. Naruto was pounding her from the back. She was moaning her heart out. Her legs were wrapped around his ankles. The blond pulled her body back towards his chest. He kept pumping his dick inside of her. Running his tongue down her neck to her shoulder. Sakura had her hand hanging onto his neck.

Soon enough the two reached another climax with each other. Both falling on the mattress, trying to catch their breath. Sakura moved to lay on Naruto's chest. While Naruto rubbed her back. Neither one of them said anything for a couple minutes. Sakura was the one who broke the silence.

"That was even better than last night." She admitted.

"I have to agree. I don't think I will ever get enough of having sex with you." Naruto said.

They laid down together for 30 minutes just having a random conversation. Eventually they got up and took a shower to get ready for the day. Afterwards, Sakura made a shadow clone to cook breakfast for them. Once they were done eating, the couple made their way to the village via instant transmission.

When they appeared at a random spot in the village. They took to the sky to head to the hokage tower. Reaching Tsuande's office pretty quickly. Sakura was the one who knocked before walking in.

Tsunade had just finished reading a document. When she heard the door open. The slug sannin was pleased with who she saw. "Great I was just about to send a anbu to look for you two." She said.

"Anything wrong Shishou?" Sakura asked.

"Yes we just received word from Suna. The Akatsuki has captured Gaara." Tsunade said to them.

Naruto and Sakura were shocked by this news. Naruto became pissed that Gaara was taken from his home. Sakura sent him comfort through their bond.

"Normally I would send out a four man team to go and try to retrieve the Kazekage. However after seeing your display last night. I believe it's best to send you two instead. With your flying ability, I'm sure you will be able to get there faster than it would be normally. Hopefully you can intercept the akatsuki members before they take away Shukaku from Gaara. This is an A-rank retrieval mission. Your first mission as jonins. If you guys save Gaara. I'm sure our relations with Suna will strengthen greatly." Tsunade said.

The couple nodded in agreement. Tsuande looked at them both before saying. "Head out as soon as possible and please be careful. We can't afford to take any risk with the way things are right now."

Naruto and Sakura left her office. They didn't even need to go pack anything since they had storage seals and capsules full of anything that they may need. As soon as they were out of the tower. They took off into the sky.

Flying at high-speeds they were using their ki aura. 'I can sense Gaara's chakra signature. It's pretty low but at least we know he's still alive. Come on Sakura-chan, we gotta get to him.' Naruto told her through their bond.

'Naruto-kun calm down, I know that you are upset that they took Gaara. So am I, but we have to keep a clear mind. Like Shishou said, we can't afford to take any risk. And even though I know you are leagues stronger than our enemy. I refuse to risk you getting badly hurt or potentially captured because of a mistake you made in your anger.' Sakura said to her husband. Sending him love and support through their bond.

Feeling the love of his wife. Naruto calmed down. 'Sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to get so upset. It's just that I hate the fact that us jinchuuriki have to be hunted down like this. We didn't ask for any of this. While I'm grateful for having Kurama apart of my life. That doesn't mean I want to be hunted like an animal.'

'I know, this is why we trained our asses off. So we could have the power to not only stop the akatsuki. But to protect our home. I'm sure they'll get the message after we take care of whoever took away Gaara. They will think twice before messing with us. I won't let a single one take you away from me my love.' Sakura replied lovingly.

Naruto felt that he could cry. He felt more of her love for him flow through their bond. 'I love you baby.' He told her while matching her amount of love through their bond.

'I love you even more honey.' Sakura responded.

It took them 30 minutes to close in on Gaara's location. It was their luck that the akatsuki was near the border. Just a little into the land of winds before you reach the desert. They slowed down their speed once they caught sight of a white bird in the sky. Two chakra signatures could be felt on top of it. While it was another one walking on ground level.

'Target in sight, I can see that white bird holding Gaara with its tail. How do you want to proceed?' Sakura asked through their bond.

'We'll take out the bird. Create a shadow clone to take care of Gaara. I'll take on the one in the sky. You take on the one on the ground.' Naruto said.

'Got it, be careful Naruto-kun.' Sakura sent some reassurance to him through the bond.

'I will, you be careful too.' Naruto responded by sending reassurance back to her.

Naruto made sure to keep himself unknown to the enemy. Once he was close enough. He clapped his hands together before facing his palms towards the bird. He sent a sharp wave of wind directly to the body of the bird. The wave sliced through its target in a blink of an eye. Sakura's clone was already getting Gaara away from the bird. The bird blew up as the clone teleported out of the way.

The couple landed on the ground. Same could be said for the person who was riding the bird.

"Aw well there goes my precious art." Deidara complained.

"Shut up Deidara, seems like more reinforcements came. These two seem better than the last guy. So don't screw up, I want them dead." Sasori spoke.

"Yeah I hear you." Deidara stuck his hand in his clay pouch.

Sakura spoke telepathically to Naruto. 'You take on the guy with long hair. I'll handle his partner.'

'Understood.' Naruto agreed.

Said blond disappeared from Deidara's vision. The art bomber was shocked when Naruto appeared in front of him. To Deidara he didn't even noticed Naruto move. He was punched hard in his gut. Making him throw up spit as he was sent crashing through whatever was in the way. Naruto took off to his opponent's direction.

Unfortunately for Sasori, he fared no better than his partner. When Sakura took a step in his direction. Before he realized it, she was already above him. The pinkette used her strength and smashed Sasori to pieces. Fortunately for the puppeteer he was able to barely avoid the blow with his real body. Sakura was surprised that he was hiding in a puppet.

Sasori got a better look at his opponent. He knew this girl was dangerous. It was embarrassing for him to admit that he probably won't be able to keep up with her speed. "Normally I don't care for these kinds of things. But tell me girl, what is your name? You look pretty young." Sasori asked.

Sakura had no idea why the enemy wanted to know her name. But figured this won't be the last time someone may ask for her name while she on the battlefield. "Sakura Uzumaki, I'm a jonin of konohagakure. You're right about me being young, I'm 16 going to be 17 soon. You look pretty young yourself. Might as well tell me your name as well since I told you mine."

"I'm Sasori of the Red Sand. A former jonin of suna. I'm actually in my mid 30s. The reason I look so young is because my body is a puppet." Sasori replied.

Sakura's eyes widened hearing that. "Why would you turn yourself into a puppet? How are you even functioning?"

"Because having a body like this is better in the long run than a human body. And why would I tell you such a thing?" Sasori said before taking out a scroll. He released a new puppet. "This is one of my favorite human puppets. This Third Kazekage."

"Humans puppets?! So you used the body of the third kazekage and made a puppet out of it? That's fucking sick." Sakura had a disgusted expression on her face.

"We are shinobi child. If you think I'm bad. Orochimaru takes it to a whole different level." Sasori said as he made his puppet released iron sand from its mouth. The sand formed into a triangular shaped object. It didn't stop there as two pillars of iron sand were also formed.

Sakura had to admit, she was intrigued by this type of sand. It was obvious that he was using the third kazekage's bloodline. She could tell that the objects were solid. While Sakura obviously knew she could end this in a second if she wished to. The pinkette decided to draw the battle out a bit. Gaara was safe, so it wasn't any harm in doing this. Plus she had no doubt that Naruto was also dragging his fight out.

Sasori moved his fingers and sent one of the iron objects to Sakura. The pinkette waited until it got close enough. She clenched her fist together and slammed it against the hardened sand. Once that one was out the way. Sasori sent the two iron sand pillars towards her. While having his puppet make more iron objects.

This time around she kicked one pillar away then quickly spun around to punch the second one. More of them came her way. Sakura deflected every one of them. Sasori grunted in annoyance. He was at a disadvantage here. If he sent his puppet to fight in close combat. With the speed and strength Sakura displayed, it would basically be asking to have it destroyed by her. He knew she was toying with him. Sasori did not take that kindly. One of his chakra strings were connected to the head of his Hiruko puppet. The red head moved his fingers slightly to make the head shoot out multiple poison needles at her from her backside. Sakura didn't have to look back to easily avoid being hit by those needles. All she did was point her fist towards the head. And sent a stream of intense fire from it. Incinerating Hiruko's head.

Sasori was a bit surprised by the way she used fire. The way she did it in his opinion looked as if may be a bloodline. He quickly sent more iron sand objects towards the girl. Then he also sent his puppet towards her and unleashed multiple puppet hands from its arms. All Sakura did was teleport out of the way. Suddenly appearing behind the puppet and shot a small ki blast from her palm to destroy it.

Now the puppeteer of the Red Sands was even more interested in the girls strange abilities. He's never seen an attack like that before. "What an interesting little girl you are. I think your body would make good use in my puppet collection." Sasori said.

"Yeah no thanks." Sakura declined. "Plus you aren't even going to survive this encounter. If this is all you have to offer. Gotta say I'm pretty disappointed if this is what the akatsuki has to offer."

"Hm impudent girl." Sasori took off his akatsuki cloak. Revealing his puppet body. He dispelled the first scroll on his back. He moved his arms up and released powerful streams of fire from his hands. Sakura countered by drawing on the water in the air. While also channeling chakra through her hands. Sakura unleashed a torrent of water towards the flames. When the elements collided. A thick steam was created. Sakura quickly took a deep inhale before spitting out a huge gust of wind from her mouth to clear the air. Sasori released poles from his arms that were equipped with 5 blades each. He also had a thick cable coiled around something where his stomach is.

The puppet did not want to risk his actual body engaging her in close combat. Even if he uses his blades as propellers. He knew he still wouldn't be fast enough to catch her off guard. Using his poison cable was asking her to kill him. So he released a second scroll on his back. The scroll unraveled and numerous puppets started coming out of it.

Sakura was impressed. She never knew it was possible for a puppeteer to wield so many puppets. It wouldn't be a surprise to her if Sasori was the greatest puppeteer in all of the elemental nations. Wondering how her husband was fairing. She called out to him through their bond.

'Hey sweetie how are things going on your end?' She asked.

She quickly got a response from him. 'Pretty smooth, this guy doesn't have the best matchup against me. All of his clay attacks are useless since either I use wind to slice through it, lightning to disable and fire to burn. He's also not that adept in close combat. I'm about to finish him off pretty soon. He's in bad shape after the ass kicking i've been giving him. How about you baby?' Naruto asked.

Sakura loved it when he called her that. She has to force herself to hold back her blush. 'Sasori is an interesting opponent. He may be the greatest puppeteer ever. This guy not only can make human puppets from an actual human body. He even turned himself into a puppet. How? I don't even know. If I had to guess, it's probably been a process as the years went by since he's in his mid 30s from what he told me. He also has a habit of lacing most of his weapons with poison. Now he's used a scroll to released about a hundred puppets from it if I had to guess.' She replied.

'Damn, how the hell is he going to control that many at one time?' Naruto wondered.

'From the looks of it, he has chakra strings coming out of some mechanism in his chest. It's gotta be some type of organ for him to be able to still produce chakra while having the body of a puppet.' She answered.

'Sounds like you've found his weakness. I'm going to finish this up and join you soon. I love you Sakura.' Naruto told her while sending an intense love for her through their bond.

The pinkette could cry at the amount of love she was feeling from him. She responded by sending him just as much if it more through the bond she shared with him. 'I love you too Naruto don't forget to take anything that may look suspicious from your opponent's body. I noticed that Sasori has the same ring I saw on Deidara's finger. Take that from him, they may be something vital to their organization.'

'Understood hime.' Naruto cut their connection.

Sakura took a good look at what she was facing. It was time to end this. She was surprised that Gaara didn't join in on either of hers or Naruto's fight. She could feel that his energy level was strong again. Meaning he was healed. 'Probably realizes that there's no need for him to join.' She thought to herself.

"Akahigi Hyakki no Sōen (**Secret Red Move: Performance of a Hundred Puppets**.) this is what I used to take over a nation. You're done here." Sasori said.

"Making a lot of assumptions here. You don't even know what I'm really capable of. Sorry but it's time to cut this short. We've already wasted enough time messing around." Sakura channeled pink ki through her hands. She unleashed hell as the pinkette shot out numerous of ki blast from her hands. Destroying each puppet in one shot.

Sasori was shocked, his puppets were being taken down fast. He had no choice but to try to attack her from close range. He used his blades to propel him to her. By the time all of his puppets were destroyed. He was already close to her. He used his cable to try to impale her so his poison could kill her.

Sakura seen him coming a mile away. As soon as the last puppet was blown to pieces. She gathered ki around her arm and once Sasori was close. Sakura dodged the poisoned cable and made her ki form into a yellow ki sword. Which impaled the mechanism in Sasori's chest. Causing it to leak purple fluid. The puppeteer looked at Sakura with wide eyes.

"I see, seems like I have been defeated after all. Tell me Sakura Uzumaki. Aren't Uzumaki's known for having distinctive red hair?" Sasori asked with fluids leaking from his mouth.

"That's how it is normally. But I'm only one by marriage. My husband, the one who went to go take care of your partner is Uzumaki from his mother's blood. He took on his father's hair and eye color." Sakura answered.

"I get it, very well answer this. Do you have anything against Orochimaru?" Sasori wondered.

Sakura thought his question was a bit weird. But answered nonetheless. "Somewhat, he took advantage of someone I know. Not to mention I had a run in with him while I was still a genin. He's someone who needs to be taken out for the world to be a better place."

"Then I will reward you with this.10 days from now in the land of grass. I have an informant within his ranks that I'm supposed to meet up. Go to the Tenchi Bridge if you want information on him. Enjoy this victory Sakura Uzumaki." Sasori died after his last word.

"Well that's very useful information. If we end up encountering Orochimaru. We can find Sasuke and either kill him or bring him back home." Sakura said to herself. She stopped channeling her ki. Once the ki blade disappeared, Sasori's body fell on the ground.

The pinkette walked up to his body and slid the ring off of his finger. Then took out a storage scroll to seal Sasori's body in it. She also sealed his ring in a separate scroll. Once that was done, Sakura flew into the air, heading towards her husband's direction.

With Naruto, Deidara was pretty much a cakewalk for him. All of his clay techniques were useless against Naruto. Deidara was getting frustrated.

"Fine I've had it! It's time you see why I saw my art is an explosion!" Deidara roared in anger.

He ripped off his akatsuki cloak. Tore open his shirt. Revealing some sort of black laced up mouth on the left side of his chest. Naruto realized what Deidara was trying to do once he saw Deidara pulling a string to open the mouth. The long haired blond quickly tried to feed the mouth on his chest clay. But Naruto was not having any of that.

Naruto teleported right in front of Deidara. Deidara cursed as he tried to force the clay down his chest. However, the whiskered blond opened his palm and shot a ki blast right through Deidara's chest. Naruto bent down to make sure this was the actual body. Deidara had switched himself with a clay clone a few times.

Once it was confirmed that it was Deidara's actual body. Naruto slid the ring off his hand. He took out two storage scrolls. One for the body and the other for the ring. When both were all sealed and ready to go. Naruto felt his wife's energy signature approaching. Only a couple seconds passed before Sakura showed up.

The pinkette said nothing. All she did was walk towards her husband. Knowing what she wanted, Naruto opened his arms and embraced her in a warm hug. Sakura leaned in as much as she could. She could smell his scent. The scent she loved so much just cause it belonged to Naruto.

Naruto had his face in Sakura's hair. He always loved the smell of it. Neither one said anything for a few minutes. Just taking in their time together. Naruto was the one who spoke up first.

"We have to get back to Gaara. I'm sure his village is worried sick about him. While we're at it, I need to ask him what made him become the kazekage. He didn't seem like the type to lead a village a few years ago." Naruto said.

"You know I think it had something to do with you. With your dream of being hokage and wanting to protect those precious to you. Gaara must've learned from you once you beat him." Sakura said as she moved her head up to look at her husband.

"Maybe...hey Sakura-chan remember when I said I wanted to rebuild Uzushio and be the kage of that village? I was wondering do you think I should still try to be the hokage? I know what granny said about the village. But lately I've been thinking that I could make a change if I become the hokage." Naruto asked.

"Of course you could. If there's anybody who deserves the title once Shishou retires it's you. In my opinion, you should try to become the hokage. You have more than enough power to do so. But we still need more experience in politics. We were lucky that Bulma taught us as much as she did while we were on earth still." Sakura told him honestly.

Naruto agreed with her. However, it was one thing that was really bugging him. Sakura could feel his uncertainty through their bond. "What are you unsure about Naruto?" She asked.

"I know how you planned on taking over the hospital once baachan finally gives you the reigns. But...I still want you by my side if I do become hokage. I want you to have an important role ya know. It doesn't sit well with me not having your opinion on decisions I have to make as a village leader. Not just from 'me talking about my problems at home' type of opinion. What I want is to have you in my office and give me your opinion there too. Though I don't want you to overwork yourself. Especially around the time we have kids. Leaving you to raise the kids mostly by yourself just cause I may take the title of hokage really doesn't sit well with me at all. It's just a few things that actually got me hesitant." Naruto explained his thoughts.

Sakura was touched by how much he valued her opinion and overall presence. Her heart was rapidly beating. She felt herself falling even more in love with him. Not even knowing how it was possible love him even more than she already did. The pinkette understood his troubles. To be honest, she was pretty sure if she told Naruto that. She didn't want him to become hokage. He wouldn't take the title. Sakura would never say such a thing obviously. Whatever Naruto decided she was going to be right there at his side until the end.

"Baka." Sakura said in a low loving tone. She stood on her toes and kissed him on his lips. Naruto eagerly returned her kiss. It didn't last no longer than 20 seconds before the pinkette pulled away. She stared deeply into his eyes. "If you want me to be one of your advisors or assistants than I will gladly take the position. Don't worry about the future stuff right now. We'll deal with it when the times comes. Which may I add won't happen for a few years at least. It's still many things for us to do before we even get to that point. So worry about what's happening now. For an example, taking Gaara back home and continuing to fight back against the akatsuki." She sent love and reassurance through their bond.

Naruto took a deep breath and reveled in her emotions being channeled to him. He returned her emotions with his own and said. "You're right, thanks I needed that. I've been overthinking a lot lately."

"I can tell. Come on let's go see Gaara." Sakura told him.

They used instant transmission to teleport to him. When they randomly appeared in front of Gaara. The red head did not expect them to appear like that. Sakura's clone had done its job. It dispelled itself.

Gaara got a good look at his rescuers. "Naruto Uzumaki, it's good to see you again my friend."

The blond grinned. "Yeah man good to see you two. I'm glad we were able to get to you before those akatsuki members got you to their hideout and extract Shukaku."

"Akatsuki?" Gaara repeated.

"A group of powerful S-rank shinobi who banded together. Their goal is to capture us jinchuuriki to take away the tailed beast. What's their reasoning behind it? We don't know but we intend to find out." Naruto answered.

Gaara was a bit surprised by this news. "To think such a group could get into my village so easily. Thank you both for saving me." Gaara looked over to Sakura. "Forgive me for not speaking to you Sakura Haruno. I never got the chance to apologize for my actions against you a few years ago."

Sakura waved him off. "Don't sweat it, I don't hold anything against you. You didn't cause any lasting or major damage to me. I'm just glad that you were able to turn your life around and make something good of it. I like this version of Gaara better than psychopath Gaara." She joked.

A small grin formed on Gaara's face. "I see. By the way, how did you guys appear like that? Sakura's clone explained to me that you guys trained a whole year learning how to access and use ki energy? So I think I can understand how you are able to fly."

"It's a teleporting technique called instant transmission. It allows us to travel long distances as long as we have an energy signature to lock on to. When I mean we can teleport far. We could go as far as to teleporting to a different universe if we focus enough." Naruto explained.

Now Gaara was really interested. Naruto had ended up carrying him while he and Sakura fly to suna. It took them 20 minutes to arrive at the entrance of the hidden sand. Shinobi would cheering all over the place that their leader had returned safely.

Many of them felt ashamed that they couldn't protect Gaara from being captured. Making their way to groups of people. Eventually they were able to see Temari heading their way.

Temari was rushing through the streets once she heard Gaara had been brought back. She became even happier once she saw Sakura was here. "Gaara!" She called out.

The group of 3 stopped when they heard Temari's voice. Temari had engulfed her baby brother in a tight hug. She didn't even think of his automatic sand defense activating. "Oh kami I'm so glad you're ok. I just got back from Konoha a few hours ago. They said you've been gone for almost a whole day."

Gaara was pleased to see his sister. "I'm safe Temari. It's good to see you're alright as well."

Temari pulled away and looked at Sakura. Pleasantly surprised by how the girl grew up within just three years. It was no doubt in Temari's mind that Sakura is most beautiful girl in her age range in Konoha. She may even be the best in suna as of right now. However that was important right now. "Sakura! Kankuro has been poisoned. None of our medics know how to help him and he's getting worse by the second. Can you please help him?" She nearly begged.

Sakura went into full medic mode. "Of course lead the way."

They reached the hospital quickly. Kankuro was laying on a medical bed. His skin was paler than normal and he was having a hard time breathing. Sakura channeled her chakra to do a diagnostic on him. Thanks to her intense training, her medical skills improved greatly. She was able to learn about medicine and illnesses on earth. Since earth is more advanced, she had access to much more information. It also helped that Bulma had a lab she could use to experiment with her theories. Sakura learned about a variety of poisons. She was well versed in them before her trip. Now she's even more educated.

One of her improve skills is that she's able to break down an illness with just her diagnostic technique. She already had a general idea on the ingredients she will need to cure Kankuro. A senzu bean will help him greatly. But she'd rather have an actual cure for him to take as well to be on the safe side.

"Alright I can fix him right up. But I'm going to need a set of ingredients to create a cure." The disciple of the fifth hokage said.

The medics were shocked that she already knew what kind of poison Kankuro was affected by. "How can you tell what kind of poison it is? According to Kankuro-sama, there is no cure for it is what Sasori told him."

"Well I call bullshit on Sasori's claim. If you wanna know how I know is because I've studied about this type of poison. Also my diagnostic jutsu can do a bit more than the regular version of it. I'm able to break down illnesses to the very core as I'm doing the diagnosis. Right down to the molecular level. While coming up with a solution at the same time." Sakura answered. "Now if you would be so kind as to go get these ingredients for me."

After Sakura listed off what she needed. A couple medics went to go get them. The pinkette looked down at her patient. She figured it was only one way to get the poison out quick enough.

"Looks line I'll have to do the Saikan Chūshutsu no jutsu (**Cellular Extraction Healing Jutsu) **to extract the poison out quickly. It'll be a painful process for him but it's the quickest way to help him." Sakura said out loud but more to herself.

The pinkette created a few clones. She asked a medic to get her a bib with fluids in it. Once she got the bin, her clones held down Kankuro. Sakura formed a chakra scalpel to make an incision on his chest. She used her chakra to have the fluids flow around her hands. One of her hands went to where most of the poison was located at in his chest. Sakura used her chakra to draw out the poison from his body slowly.

Her other hand was gathering the poison in a contained bubble of fluid from the incision. Kankuro was yelling in pain. He tried to move around but Sakura's clones weren't letting him move at all.

Naruto was absolutely filled with awe with his wife's ability as a doctor. He knows a decent amount about medical ninjutsu from Sakura explaining it to him. But every time he watches he work, Naruto is left filled with awe. Right now was another one of those times. He admired how Sakura can keep a cool head in such a tense situation.

'Shows you how far she's come. But you already knew how far she's come right kit?' Kurama asked his partner.

'You're right Kurama. It's amazing to watch her perform like this every time.' Naruto replied back to his furry tenant.

It was a delicate process. But Sakura was able to extract most of the poison out of Kankuro's body. "He'll live, I got most of the poison out. Just let me make the antidote and I'll have him good as new within an hour or two at most." Sakura informed everybody.

Temari sighed in relief. She slid down the wall and sat on the ground. Gaara also sighed in relief.

"Good job Sakura-chan, there's not a medic in the world who can compete with your skills." Naruto kissed her cheek.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She appreciated the praise. "Baka don't say such a thing in front of hard working fully trained medics. I still have a lot to learn and I'm still not better than Tsunade-sama yet."

Naruto didn't believe that for a second. "Nah I'm telling you Sakura-chan. You're the best medic in the world now. Even baachan would agree once she sees how much you've improved."

Gaara and Temari both thanked Sakura for saving Kankuro. Sakura told them it was no problem at all. She made the antidote and gave it to Kankuro. After he ingested the cure, Sakura gave him a senzu bean to take. The sand siblings were stunned by how fast acting and effective the bean was. When Gaara asked what they were.

Naruto explained their whole training trip during the last year. The sand siblings were flabbergasted by what the young couple experienced. They had all the proof they needed with the senzu beans and the ki that was displayed by Naruto and Sakura to show them what ki looked like.

The couple stayed in suna for a day due to Gaara's insistence. It was nice listening to what the sand siblings have been up to over the last few years. Sakura and Naruto had met Lady Chiyo and her brother Ebizō.

Chiyo surprisingly praised Sakura for her abilities as a medic and a shinobi. It was a huge feat to take down someone like Sasori. The couple were rewarded greatly since Sasori was a S-ranked shinobi with a huge bounty on his head.

After that day, Naruto and Sakura spent the morning hanging out with the sand siblings before they got ready to go back to Konoha.

"I'll be sure to see you guys the next time I'm in Konoha. It shouldn't be that long since I am Suna's ambassador in Konoha. Hopefully you can show me that gravity machine you were telling us about." Temari said.

"You got it Temari. None of you be strangers to us now. Me and Naruto will try to visit often." Sakura replied.

Kankuro spoke up. "Thanks again for curing me Sakura. I would've been a goner without you."

"I'm sure the suna medics would've figured out something eventually." Sakura countered.

Kankuro shook his head. "No they wouldn't. From what I remember they were very close to giving up on me." He shrugged.

Gaara stared at Naruto. The man responsible for his change. "It seems I owe you again my friend. This is the second time you have saved me."

Naruto grinned. "You don't owe me anything Gaara. I'm always happy to help out a friend. Be on the lookout for the akatsuki. They may try to come for you again at some point. I know you're strong enough to handle yourself and your village. But if you ever need a hand. Send out a message for me and Sakura. Hopefully the communication seal we've been working on will be finished soon. When it's done and tested. I'll bring you a copy to keep."

"That would be very appreciated my friend. The same for you as well. If you or Sakura ever need anything. I'll do everything in my power to help you. I'm going to be in talks with your hokage on how we can strengthen our alliance." Gaara held out his hand.

Naruto reaches out and shook it. Small sand particles were surrounding their hands. "Great well I guess we're off. Sakura-chan, do you wanna fly or teleport?" He asked his wife.

"Fly, I don't want to reach Konoha too fast. I want to soar through the clouds again." Sakura answered.

After saying the last of their byes. Sakura and Naruto released their ki auras. And took off into the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

"It seems things aren't going to go as smooth as we hoped." Pain said.

"What do you mean?" Konan wondered.

A meeting between the akatsuki members was taking place right now. Pain, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu all were in attendance.

"According to Zetsu, Sasori and Deidara have been defeated. The Ichibi jinchuuriki is now back in Suna. It'll be more difficult trying to capture him now." Pain answered.

"Oh? Who could've taken them on so quickly? I didn't know Suna had someone that strong in their ranks besides the jinchuuriki." Kisame said.

Zetsu spoke up this time. "They don't, I didn't get to see most of what happened. But what I do know is that they were killed by Konoha shinobi. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki was one of the two who did so. His partner was a girl with pink hair. She seemed to be a medic or something. The jinchuuriki handled Deidara, while the girl took on Sasori. From what I saw of their abilities. It would be wise to be cautious of them. Doesn't help that they took both Sasori and Deidara's rings as well."

"Jashin will have their fucking heads!" Hidan yelled randomly.

"Shut up Hidan, we don't care about your ridiculous religion." Kakuzu told his partner.

Hidan growled. "Kakuzu you bastard! I outta fucking kill you for saying that!"

"Enough." Pain stated in a stern tone. Once he saw he had their attention, he continued. "For now let's focus on obtaining the other jinchuuriki. We already have the 7 and 4 tails sealed. The Ichibi will have to wait until a later date. About the Kyuubi, Itachi and Kisame he is still your target. But for now just hold off on going after him. Once we have secured the other bijuu. Then we'll go after the Kyuubi. You're all dismissed for now."

With those words, most of the members' holograms faded out. Leaving only Konan and Pain left.

"It seems the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is stronger than what we assumed, if he could take out one of us on his own." Konan voiced.

Pain nodded slightly. "Indeed, but it doesn't matter, he will still fall to my power. I am surprised that he and his partner were able to catch up to Sasori and Deidara quickly. Originally I was going to have Itachi and Kisame send out clones to fend off any reinforcements. Once Deidara and Sasori arrived."

"What about the rings?" Konan asked.

"We will get them back. However it's likely that they are in Konoha. As of right now, invading Konoha isn't favorable. I could have Zetsu try to infiltrate to get the precise location of them. Unfortunately, we can't risk having him found out by letting him snoop around in Konoha for too long." Pain answered.

**Konoha**

Several days have passed since Gaara was saved. When they returned to report to Tsunade. Sakura informed Naruto and Tsunade about the information Sasori gave her. Tsunade decided to take a few days to make a decision. During the time, Sakura and Naruto spent it catching up with their friends. Everyone was surprised to see how much Naruto had grown in just a few years. He grew over a whole foot and a half in height. Most of them acknowledged just how much he looked like the Fourth Hokage. Imagine their surprise learning that Naruto is actually his son. However, that shocker was nothing compared to the reaction the young married couple received, when they told their friends about their marriage. Ino immediately started questioning Sakura for details. That led to the story of how they spent their last few years.

Sakura also went back to work at the hospital. She figured she should put her new and improved medical skills to use. Shizune along with many other medics were stunned by Sakura's skills in medicine. Even Tsunade was highly impressed by her apprentice's improvement.

Naruto spent his time training with Kakashi. Truthfully it was more like supervising and instructing Kakashi because they were using the gravity machine. Kakashi was awed by the technology. Clearly leagues ahead of the technology of the Elemental Nations. Seriously it wasn't funny, there was no competition at all. Kakashi thought the same thing about Naruto and Sakura's house. Even that was more modern than most homes in Konoha. So far Kakashi was training under 10x normal gravity.

Now the couple were back in Tsunade's office. Kakashi is here as well.

"I've come to a decision, you three will be heading out tomorrow to see what you can gather from this informant. It's possible that it's a trap and Orochimaru could end up showing up." Tsunade said.

"Meaning it's a possibility of Sasuke being there as well." Naruto spoke.

Tsunade was happy to see Naruto not jumping at the chance to chase after Sasuke. It was proof that he did grow up while he was away. "Yes, I will leave it up to your team with how you handle the Uchiha if you come into contact with him. Honestly the only reason, he is not marked as a missing nin is because of you two."

Sakura shrugged before remembering something important. "Oh yeah Shishou, I have something important tell you. It regards both Sasuke and the Uchiha Massacre."

Tsunade, Kakashi and Shizune looked at Sakura in wonder. Tsunade signaled for her anbu to leave the room. And made sure to activate the silencing seal around her office. "Ok Sakura what is it?"

Naruto knew what his wife was about to bring up. "Do you remember when me and Naruto told you about how the deceased reside in Other World?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Well besides our parents, me and Naruto saw a few other deceased shinobi. All of the previous hokages. We talked to Sandaime-sama, he told us about what really happened during the massacre. Apparently it was tension between the village and the Uchiha clan for awhile because some suspected the Uchiha's to have a hand in the nine tails attack. That tension lasted for a few years. While Sandaime-sama tried to make peace with the Uchihas. He admitted that he did not try hard enough. It did not help that the Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke and Itachi's father and the clan head at the time, denied the third's attempts to make peace. Itachi acted as a double agent for Konoha to spy on his clan during their meetings. After one particular meeting with the third and his elders. Itachi was called for by Danzo. Danzo went behind Sandaime-sama's back and gave Itachi a choice. Either risk a civil war where innocents will die including Sasuke. Or kill the entire clan himself leaving only Sasuke alive. Sandaime-sama didn't know the exact details, however he was able to put the pieces together for the most part. He assumed Itachi had threatened Danzo to make sure that Danzo would keep up the end of his deal. Leaving Sasuke unharmed. Once the Third arrived at the scene, that's when he told Danzo to disband his Root foundation. Although he suspected that Danzo never did. I still cannot understand why Sandaime-sama never had Danzo killed for trying to assassinate him." Sakura explained.

Tsunade, Kakashi and Shizune were all stunned by what they just heard. To think that Itachi was forced to murder his own clan to protect the village.

"So you mean to tell me that Itachi never betrayed the village?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, he was a true shinobi that's for sure." Naruto said.

Slamming her fist on her desk, Tsunade cursed in anger. "Damn that old bastard, I should have his ass locked up and executed for this."

"Couldn't you do that Hokage-sama?" Kakashi wondered.

"With what proof? We have no concrete proof to solidify this case. Unless Itachi decides to suddenly come back to Konoha and explain himself in front of me and the clan heads." Tsunade replied.

"Well if it helps, the old man said that he also suspected Danzo to have a connection with Orochimaru somehow. Maybe if we encounter Orochimaru, he can give us some dirt on Danzo. If not, me and Sakura could always read his mind." The blond stated.

"You two can do that?!" Shizune said.

The couple nodded. "One of our sensei's named Son Goku taught us how to. All we need to do is place a hand on Orochimaru's head and go on from there." Naruto answered.

"Be careful Naruto, I know you two are strong, but Orochimaru is still a sannin." Kakashi told his blond student.

"No offense to you Kakashi-sensei. But Orochimaru stands no chance against us. Truthfully he's child's play. Even more so since he still doesn't have his true arms back." Sakura voiced her opinion.

"Sakura is right Kakashi, with the kind of power they have. I would like to see Orochimaru try to take on these two. Jiraiya said that even if he used his sage mode. He wouldn't stand close to a chance against Naruto and Sakura. You should know this, you did fight against them." Tsunade added on.

Kakashi sighed before nodding. He knew they were right.

"Unfortunately, Danzo came to see me earlier. He and the elders believe that I should assign team Kakashi another member. They are worried about Naruto being captured so they would feel reassured if I sent someone else along. Danzo already handpicked someone." Tsunade said.

"Sounds like someone is trying to spy on Naruto." Sakura voiced.

The Godaime nodded, proud that her apprentice caught on quick. "Yes, I'm quite positive that Danzo wants to see where Naruto's skills are at. He's probably curious since you were able to save the Kazekage and return so quickly. Normally it takes at least 2 and a half days to get to Suna from Konoha."

"Did you approve of it?" Naruto wondered.

The slug sannin shook her head. "No, maybe if you two were chunin level. But you are way beyond jounin or anbu. So I told him that I would ask for your opinion on if you think you need another teammate. Technically it's Kakashi's call since he's the captain of your squad."

Kakashi just looked over at the couple. "It's your guy's call."

"Good then I don't approve, I'd rather not have Danzo's spy telling him about my or Sakura's ki abilities. Hell even our chakra abilities." Naruto stated.

"Plus it would be pointless since we are trying to gain information on Danzo himself. Me, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei will be fine." Sakura agreed.

"Very well, I assumed you would say no. I'm sure Danzo won't be pleased. It's possible he might even send his subordinate out to trail behind you guys. So be on the lookout." Tsunade warned them.

She received three nods of confirmation. "When do we leave?" Kakashi asked.

"Tomorrow, it should take you a day to reach the bridge. Considering how fast Sakura and Naruto can travel. Probably not even that long. You are dismissed." Tsunade replied.

**Two Days Later at Tenchi Bridge**

"Well this is it." Naruto said. He and Sakura were hidden away in the trees.

It was decided that Kakashi would be the one impersonating Sasori. So Sakura showed him what Sasori's puppet Hiruko looked like. She remembers Sasori mentioning how he rarely showed his real body. Kakashi was able to get his voice to match Sasori's as well. So now Kakashi was on the bridge waiting for the spy.

"Who would've thought that Kabuto was the spy? This is clearly a trap. I'm sensing that Orochimaru is here too." Sakura responded while watching Kabuto walk up to Kakashi henged as Sasori.

After listening to some bits of the conversation between the two. Naruto spoke up again. "Kabuto is either playing Kakashi or he's stupider than I remember him being. By now there is no way he cannot know that Kakashi-sensei is using a henge."

"He's definitely playing us and there is Orochimaru." Sakura said.

It was true, Orochimaru was walking up the bridge with the same creepy smile of his. It didn't take much longer for Kabuto to drop the act and try to attack Kakashi with a chakra scalpel.

When the henge wore off, Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the two missing nin.

"Ah so it's you Kakashi, I was hoping that I would get the chance to really kill Sasori this time." Orochimaru grinned like a snake.

"Sorry to disappoint, but he's no longer alive." Kakashi responded.

"How disappointing, oh well it doesn't matter in the end. So how about you call out those two baby rats that are hiding." Orochimaru gave Kakashi that knowing look.

Kakashi mentally cursed before signaling to his team.

"That's the signal, let's move out Sakura-hime." Naruto voiced.

Sakura nodded, the two then jumped out of the trees and landed in front of Kakashi. Facing Orochimaru and Kabuto just a few feet away.

Orochimaru ended up grinning again. Kabuto commented with a smirk. "Well it's you again." He mentioned in Sakura's direction before looking at Naruto.

The snake sannin was smirking as well. "I know that face all too well." He said towards Sakura before glancing towards Naruto. "And it looks like the nine tails tagged along. We might as well have a little fun together. Let's find out who is stronger, you or Sasuke?" He taunted Naruto. Wanting to see how the blond would react.

Naruto smirked. "You think you can make me act reckless by mentioning Sasuke? Think again you snake, I did a lot of growing up during my time training."

Orochimaru chuckled. He assumed that Naruto would give him an emotional reaction. Considering the blond was known for wearing his heart on his sleeve. "I see, I guess Sasuke will be upset to know his little friends don't care about him anymore."

Sakura scoffed. "Yeah right, that jackass could give two shits about us. If he really cared, he wouldn't have left to be trained by you."

"Perhaps." Orochimaru replied before glancing her way. "You sure have grown Sakura-chan. I can tell you are not the same frightened little girl anymore."

The pinkette shuddered. "Do not use that suffix with my name. It sounds disgusting coming from you."

"How mean of you." Orochimaru chuckled.

Kakashi tensed, he was preparing himself just in case Kabuto or Orochimaru made a move.

"Before we get started, tell me what do you know of Danzo Shimura?" Naruto questioned.

'Well I certainly wasn't expecting this to be brought up. Hmm I wonder if Konoha is finally catching on to that old fool. Maybe I should help then get rid of Danzo.' The snake sannin thought. He always planned on getting rid of Danzo someday.

"Why should I tell you what I know? What do you brats have against him?" Orochimaru said.

"I'll find out regardless if you tell me or not. I figured I might as well do it the easy way first." Naruto shrugged.

His comment made Orochimaru chuckle again. Curious on what was the hard way if he didn't cooperate. During this entire conversation, he's gotten a good feel for all three Konoha shinobi. It was easy to tell that Kakashi was tense. The copy nin had positioned his hand to his pouch. Clearly ready to grab a kunai in an instant. Orochimaru wondered what made him so quiet. Once the snake sannin began analyzing the younger two, he got his answer.

There was something different about Naruto and Sakura. For example neither of them were tense like their captain. They held an aura of confidence around them. It was odd to Orochimaru. Just by looking in their eyes. He saw no fear in them. They were ready to take him out if need be. And they seemed confident in their ability to do so.

"I had a few run-ins with him. I did a favor for him and he agreed not to interfere with my attack on Konoha 3 years ago. Maybe if you impress me I'll tell you more." Orochimaru answered.

"So it's the hard way then." Sakura summarized.

"Which one do you want? Kabuto or snake face?" Naruto asked his wife.

"Hmmm." Sakura had a thoughtful expression on her face. "You kinda already called dibs on Orochimaru, so I'll handle Kabuto."

Naruto nodded. "Alright."

"Sensei you hang back, no offense but it's faster this way." Sakura looked apologetic.

Kakashi waved her off. "It's fine, I already expected something like this." He jumped off the bridge back onto the grass.

"You two sure seem confident. I think you are vastly overestimating yourselves." Kabuto pushed up his glasses before forming a chakra scalpel.

"You're about to see why." Naruto teleported away from their sight. Before appearing right in front of Orochimaru.

The sannin barely had time to widen his eyes before he was kicked hard in his stomach. Orochimaru flew far back, crashing into many trees. Naruto flew after him.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto yelled. He couldn't believe that he was unable to track Naruto's movements. It didn't even look like Naruto moved at all! Never in his life has he seen anybody with this type of speed.

"Umm I would be worried about yourself if I were you." Kabuto heard a voice behind him.

As soon as he turned around. Kabuto was blasted away with nothing but condensed chakra and a shockwave. Sakura channeled chakra into her palm, then condensed it so much. That when it reaches a certain point. She released the chakra from her palm. Causing an explosion of chakra followed by a shockwave. To be able to use chakra like that requires an unprecedented amount of chakra control. She wasn't positive that even Tsunade could do this. If she could it definitely would not be easy for her. Sakura can do it easily with her kind of control. Naruto can as well.

Kakashi watched Kabuto hit the ground several times before he collided with a couple trees himself. The copy nin did not know what Sakura did. But he knew it was really powerful. "Holy shit." He said to himself.

Kabuto finally stopped, he had blood dripping from the side of his mouth. Slowly he sat up, looking in Sakura's direction. "Chakra..she did that with just chakra…how?" He smirked to himself.

Sakura walked up towards him. She could sense Kabuto was using healing chakra. "Healing yourself I take it?"

Kabuto was surprised. "You can tell?"

"I can sense medical chakra so yes."

Both Kabuto and Kakashi's eyes widen at her claim. "What? How can you possibly sense it? That's never been heard of?" Kabuto questioned.

"When you experiment with it as much as I did. You can discover a few things. I don't see you using a mystical palm. So you must have some either some sort of bloodline or an ability that's unique only to you." Sakura stated.

Kabuto stood up on his feet. He chuckled before smirking at Sakura. "How perceptive of you, you have become quite the medic Sakura. Yes I do have an ability that allows me to use my chakra to heal my wounds completely."

"I see why Tsunade-sensei said you were a very talented med-nin. If only you would've stayed loyal to Konoha. Me, you and Shishou could take medical ninjutsu to uncharted territory." The pinkette commented.

"Maybe we would, but my loyalty is to Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto made another chakra scalpel before charging towards Sakura.

Sakura raised her eyebrow at her opponent. He was moving very slow in her eyes. She wondered what made him charge in again. Deciding to not think too much about it. The pinkette figured she should end this fight quickly. While Kabuto was a talented med-nin. He wasn't an opponent worth drawing a fight out against.

As soon as Kabuto got close, he swiped his scalpel in hopes of striking Sakura. Instead what happened was that the next second he blinked. He was being crushed down into the ground by a chakra enhanced fist. Kabuto felt some of his organs were either shutting down or liquified. The pain he was in was very intense.

Sakura opened her fist and placed her palm on his stomach. She used her chakra to place a seal on Kabuto that seals his chakra. Kabuto was stunned by the loss of his ability to use chakra. Next Sakura placed her hand on Kabuto's head. She used her ki to read his mind. Kabuto didn't know what was happening. All he felt was a strange sensation on his head.

After a full minute, Sakura was done reading his mind. She knew his whole background now. Positive that she had more than enough to use against Danzo. She took a kunai from her pack. Channeling chakra through it and sliced off Kabuto's head clean. Afterwards she took out a storage scroll to see his head. Then she backed away from his body. Held out her hand, before firing off a yellow ki blast to destroy Kabuto's body.

"Well that's over with." Kakashi walked up behind his pink haired student. He was proud of how effortlessly she handled Kabuto. "I would hate to be on the receiving end of those ki blasts you and Naruto can make."

Sakura snorted. "Oh you'll be fine, man up Kakashi-sensei. Besides me or Naruto would never use one powerful enough to gravely injure or kill you. If we do injure you too badly. I'll have you good as new quickly with a senzu bean or my healing. If you die, me and Naruto know how to bring you back to life. But hey at least you'll get to see your sensei, Sakumo-san and Rin-chan."

Kakashi's one visible eye widened. "You know Rin and my father?"

"Yeah, they were along with some of the people Naruto and I met in Other World. Your father was really nice, he says he's proud of the man you turned out to be. Rin said she's glad you finally got your shit together. Minato also said the same thing but he's proud of you as well. Kushina on the other hand isn't letting you off so easily for not being in Naruto's life more when he was younger. You and Jiraiya are in some deep shit sensei." Sakura told him.

Kakashi groaned. He was happy to hear about his father, friend and sensei. However he did not want to face Kushina's wrath. Just thinking about it makes him want to shake in fear.

"I..I see I think I'm going to wait a long time before I see any of them. It's not like I'm in a rush." The copy nin said.

Sakura laughed, she knew he was scared. "We should go check to see if Naruto is finished yet. Hopefully he's not messing around."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. They ran across the bridge to get to the other side. Once they crossed the bridge, that's when they leaped into the trees.

Naruto for the most part has been dodging all of Orochimaru's white snake attacks. This last time he opened his mouth to release a massive number of snakes. Honestly it was really disturbing to see. But Naruto didn't let it bother him. He's seen his fair share of disturbing acts. Naruto got rid of the snakes by burning them with fire.

Orochimaru breathed gusts of wind out of his mouth. That quickly backfired as Naruto unleashed a massive fireball to collide with the wind. Causing the fire to double in size and head toward Orochimaru. The sannin substituted himself by using a mud clone.

When the fire died down, Naruto saw Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen. He sensed that snake sannin was traveling underground. A second later, he jumped back from where he was standing. Orochimaru rose out of the ground with his lower half in the form of a snake. The sannin had his Kusanagi sticking out of his mouth.

"Nothing you do is normal is it? I mean seriously who the hell puts a sword in their mouth. How do you even keep it inside of you?" Naruto genuinely was curious. He no longer felt Kabuto's chakra signatures. Either that meant Kabuto escaped or he's dead. Naruto is pretty sure he's the latter. He would be able to trace Kabuto energy still if he had gotten away.

"Kukukuku what can I say? I'm a unique individual. I must say Naruto, you have surpassed my expectations. Seems like my idiot teammate didn't slack off when it came to training you." Orochimaru answered.

Naruto could think of plenty of times Jiraiya went off fooling around instead of teaching him. But he figured he might as well keep it to himself. "You could say that, although he can't take all of the credit. I have others who also taught me over the years."

This made the sannin wonder. Who else besides Jiraiya or possibly Kakashi could the blond have learned under? "I see, well how about you show me how well you can use the power of the nine tails?"

"For what?" Naruto looked at Orochimaru with a raised eyebrow. "I don't need to tap into that chakra to finish you off. Seriously I have multiple ways of killing a wannabe immortal like you."

His comment irked Orochimaru a bit. "Please child, you talk as if you are on my level or higher. What arrogance." The sannin snarled.

"You wanna test to see if it's arrogance? Fine, watch this." Naruto smirked.

Orochimaru quickly noticed that the ground he was standing on was shaking. Sadly for him, he wasn't quick enough to get out of the way when a wave of golden chains erupted from the ground. Orochimaru soon found himself wrapped up tightly in the chains. He immediately noticed his chakra being neutralized. Along with him not being able to move.

"The Adamantine Sealing Chains? It's been a long time since I saw this ability. Your Uzumaki blood is strong after all." Orochimaru voiced in annoyance.

"This is what happens when you underestimate your enemy." Naruto said while walking up to the man. When Naruto was close enough, he placed his hand on Orochimaru's head.

"What are you doing!" Orochimaru snarled angrily.

"Shut up, I'm getting the information I want." Naruto told him before closing his eyes and using his ki to read Orochimaru's mind.

Just like Kabuto, Orochimaru didn't know what was going on. He could only feel some sort of strange feeling in his head.

It didn't take long at all for Naruto to get all of the information he wanted. Once he was done, Naruto stepped away from Orochimaru before releasing his chains that were restraining the sannin. "So Danzo not only has multiple sharingan on his arm and his eye. But his arm that he keeps bandaged is made up of the cells of Hashirama. Seriously why do people like you like experimenting on themselves?" Naruto said.

Orochumaru's eyes widened slightly. "How do you know that?" He questioned.

"Because I just read your mind. I saw all of your memories. I now know where all of your hideouts are. Everything about Otogakure as well as all of your experiments you've done over the years. After I'm done finishing you off. Sasuke is our next target, luckily his location isn't far from here." Naruto stated.

Now Orochimaru's eyes widened even more than before. 'Shit this is bad!' He quickly transformed himself into a giant white snake.

Naruto wondered just what kind of experiments Orochimaru did to himself to allow him to transform into a white snake. Last time he checked, the man was born a human.

"Man you can do some amazing things with chakra. Sadly all you've done is made yourself an easier target for me." Naruto held his hand in the air.

"I'll kill you, you brat!" Orochimaru yelled before slithering over towards Naruto at a quick speed.

The blond formed a giant rasenshuriken in his hand. It was fused with senjutsu. "I think not, have fun in hell you teme! Senpo: Futon Rasenshuriken!" Naruto smirked before throwing his jutsu towards Orochimaru.

The rasenshuriken traveled so fast that Orochimaru couldn't get his whole body to avoid it in time. Once the attack sliced through his body. It exploded into strong winds and mini chakra needles that tore through Orochimaru's body. His screams died down before the attack was over with.

Once the dust was cleared up, Naruto saw multiple parts of Orochimaru's body scattered across the area. He found that most of Orochimaru's snake head was still intact. Taking out a storage scroll, the blond sealed the head inside of it. Bringing it back as proof that Orochimaru is finally dead.

"Well that was more climatic than the end of my fight." Naruto heard the voice of his lovely wife. He knew they were hiding in the trees. He sensed her and Kakashi's energy signatures were a lot closer than before once he was done searching Orochimaru's mind.

"Kabuto was that bad? Cause Orochimaru was kinda repetitive. I have to admit, he did have some interesting capabilities." Naruto said in an amused tone.

Sakura stopped walking once she was next to him. She kissed his cheek. "Like transforming into a giant white snake?" She asked.

The blond nodded. "That along with being able to summon about 10,000 snakes from his mouth at one time and several other things. What about Kabuto?"

"He's dead, he did have this interesting healing ability that was only unique to him. I know how it works, It's not that hard to replicate if you're skilled enough in the medical arts. But my healing techniques are still better." She said proudly. "His head is in a storage scroll just like his master."

"Good, well now that's out of the way. We can go after Sasuke now." Naruto voiced.

Kakashi spoke up this time. "You know where he's located?"

"Yeah, he's in one of Orochimaru's hideouts that's not too far from here. Do you know where as well Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I read Kabuto's memories before I killed him. I didn't tell Kakashi-sensei yet because I was waiting for you to finish up with Orochimaru." She answered her husband.

"Alright, are you two ready to go see Sasuke-teme?" Naruto grinned.

"Hold on, you guys never told me how you plan on dealing with Sasuke." Kakashi wondered.

"We tell him the truth about the Uchiha massacre. Granted he may not believe us. But it doesn't hurt to try. I'd rather not kill him if I have to. Sasuke's mother Mikoto Uchiha is a close friend of my mother. She was named as my godmother. During our stay in the Other World. Me and Sakura talked to her a couple of times. She asked us to try to help Sasuke. So killing him is not an option unless there is no other choice. From what I saw in Orochimaru's memories. Sasuke hasn't achieved his mangekyo sharingan yet. Even if he did, Me and Sakura know a seal that would shut off his bloodline. So handling him if he gets violent won't be any problem." Naruto answered.

"Besides, it really shouldn't be that hard to convince him to return. If he's able to get revenge on the one who actually caused his clan to be massacred. This way instead of killing Itachi. We can bring him home to Konoha. And we know it's only a matter of time before the Akatsuki make another move to attempt to capture Naruto-kun." Sakura added.

"Yes that sounds good, but we still have no concrete proof that Danzo is behind the massacre." Kakashi pointed out.

"Well according to Orochimaru's memories. Danzo definitely is the mastermind behind it. If it helps, we can always have a member of the Yamanaka clan search either of the elders' minds for proof." Naruto suggested.

Sakura facepalmed herself. "Why didn't we think about that back in Shishou's office? While it'll be hard for the clan heads to believe us. A Yamanaka on the other hand will be more likely to believe. Hell if Tsunade-sensei suspects any Konoha shinobi that is extremely suspicious. She's allowed to make them have their mind checked to see if they are a threat against Konoha. I wonder if she's forgotten about that."

"Knowing how drunk off her ass she gets. I would say she's likely forgotten." Naruto joked.

Kakashi also berated himself mentally for forgetting about that rule. "Well it seems we have that settled."

He received a nod from the couple. Sakura sensed for Sasuke's energy signature. She found it quickly, placing her hand on Kakashi's shoulder. She teleported them to his location. Naruto teleported right after them.


	8. Chapter 8

Team seven appeared right outside of the hideout. The surrounding area was grassy while the hideout seemed to be a giant rock. It was a small entrance that leads inside.

"So this is it?" Kakashi said.

"Yep, Sasuke's chakra signature is coming from below so I suspect this is an underground hideout." Sakura confirmed.

Naruto sighed lightly then smirked. "Well guys let go meet our old friend."

Kakashi and Sakura nodded as all three of them made their way inside the hideout. The lighting in the corridors were very dimmed down. While the walls had rectangular designs on them. So far none of them could feel anyone else here besides Sasuke. It's why they are walking instead of running down the hallways. All that would possibly do is alert Sasuke of their presence if he doesn't already know that they are here.

Eventually they closed in on Sasuke's chakra signature. Naruto being Naruto decided to just kick down the door. Making both Kakashi and Sakura facepalm themselves at his actions.

Looking straight ahead the members of team seven saw Sasuke Uchiha leaning against a wall and sitting on a bed. He's wearing a white long sleeved shirt with dark blue pants. Over that is a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees. A purple rope like Orochimaru had is also around Sasuke's waist. A chokuto is leaning against the wall next to him. Last thing is black arm guards on his forearms.

"Sasuke.." Kakashi was the one to break the long silence.

One thing the Uchiha didn't expect was to see his former team.

"Kakashi...Sakura...and..Naruto...why are you here?" Sasuke questioned.

They all stepped into the room. "We are here to bring you back home Sasuke." Sakura said.

"I'm not coming back to Konoha. I don't have time to play ninja with you guys, I have an ambition and that's to kill Itachi. So leave before I kill you." Sasuke stated coolly.

Sakura was unaffected by his cold tone.

"That's not the only reason we are here Sasuke. We are here to tell you the truth. The truth that you should've known years ago. You need to find out who your real enemy is." Naruto spoke up.

Sasuke stared at Naruto with an impassive gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"The truth behind the Uchiha Massacre."

Streaks of lightning appeared around Sasuke. "I already know the truth, Itachi murdered my whole family to test the limits of his abilities. Now leave." He snarled.

Naruto shook his head. "No that's not why he did it Sasuke. The truth is that the Uchiha Clan were plotting a coup against Konoha."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before narrowing them. "Explain."

"During the founding days of Konoha, the Uchiha Clan always felt slighted by the Senju Clan. This started when Madara Uchiha saw Hashirama Senju being declared the First Hokage as the first step to the Senju's supremacy over the Uchihas. Which led to the battle between the two at the Valley of the End. Hashirama didn't want Madara's actions to be held against the rest of the Uchiha Clan. Unfortunately his wish was not followed. His brother Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage, always had been wary of the Uchiha. Not believing that they were fully committed to Konoha's best interest. So he created the Konoha Military Police Force which he left the Uchiha in charge of. It was supposed to be a sign of good faith but the Uchiha interpreted it as the start of their clan's isolation from Konoha's affairs. Decades passed and more and more of the Uchiha members started to believe that Madara was right to fear the ostracism of the Senju. During the nine-tails attack, the Uchiha did not take part in the battle against the fox. Which led some of the higher ups to believe that the Uchiha had something to do with the attack. This is because the Sharingan is known for its ability to control the tailed beasts. Being regarded with such skepticism over the years after decades of being loyal and their service, convinced most of the remaining Uchiha that Madara had been right. Your father who was the clan head at the time did not wish to go through with the coup. Neither of your parents wanted to. However being the clan head, your father had the right to answer to his brethren pleas. Honestly your father is a man who believed strongly in the Will of Fire. He went along with your clan's relocation despite your clan's protests in order to perverse peace as best as he could. He even allowed Kakashi-sensei to keep his Sharingan eye after he received it from his fallen comrade. Even though Fugaki agreed to go along with the coup. He made it clear that Kakashi was to be untouched and so were the civilians. He wanted it to be over as quick as possible. Both of your parents had the Mangekyo Sharingan. However your mother wanted to retire and live a peaceful life so she kept hers a secret from the clan except your father. Your father kept his a secret in hopes that the clan wouldn't ask him to use his eyes to control the nine tails.

This is where Itachi comes into play. Your brother is a pacifist to the heart. Growing up he saw the residual effects of the Third Shinobi World War. Which is why he was so against your clan attempting a coup. Itachi and Shisui Uchiha both expressed their displeasure of the coup. Shisui originally had a plan to use his Mangekyo Sharingan to place a genjutsu over your clan that will make them cease any idea of going through with the coup. The ability is called the Kotoamatsukami. It allows the user to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem that they are doing things on their own free will. The victims remain unaware that they are under a genjutsu. It was regarded as a genjutsu of the highest calibre. Unfortunately Shisui's plans never went through because of a man named Danzo Shimura. Danzo wanted Shisui's eyes for himself in order to take over the Hokage position. However he was only able to take one of Shisui's eyes. Shisui escaped and met up with Itachi. He explained to Itachi what happened and gave Itachi his remaining eye to keep safe from Danzo before committing suicide. This allowed Itachi to awaken his own Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi already was acting as a double agent for the Hokage. The Third Hokage tried to make things right with your dad. However he did not try hard enough and your dad didn't give him a response. The plan has been to keep trying, but Danzo got involved again. He cornered Itachi and coerced him into making a choice. Either risk a civil war in Konoha which would definitely turned into another shinobi war and most likely end up with you dying in the crossfire. Or to kill off the clan, leaving you as the only survivor. It's obvious what option he chose to go with. Itachi informed the Hokage that there was no other way after his meeting with Danzo. Regretfully the Hokage signed off on the order to eliminate the Uchiha Clan." Naruto finished his long explanation.

Sasuke was shocked to the core. Kakashi also was surprised since he didn't know all of the details that Naruto just explained. Sakura, of course, did so. She knew it's more that Naruto did not even mention yet.

"Y-You're lying...you have to be lying!" Sasuke yelled. He wanted to deny Naruto's words so bad, but it all made so much sense that he couldn't! A part of him always suspected that it was more to the massacre than what Itachi told him. He didn't even realize that he's standing on his feet now.

Seeing Naruto _and _Sakura's sad facial expressions told him that they weren't lying to him.

"I wish I could say otherwise Sasuke. But what I told you is the complete truth. Itachi never betrayed the village. He took on a mission that only true shinobi are capable of carrying out. Uchiha Itachi is a hero of Konoha. He took the route he chose to save his precious baby brother. Itachi did it for you Sasuke." Naruto told him.

Sasuke just looked at them in complete disbelief. He fell on his knees. His palms on the ground. Not even looking up, Sasuke closed his eyes tight.

All he could see was the memories he shared with Itachi. One that stuck out is the last time Sasuke asked Itachi to take him out to train. Itachi had been taking a lot of missions around that time. So he could not train Sasuke. His exact words after poking Sasuke in the forehead were.

'_Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time.' _

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto all watched tears fall to the ground. For the first time in 8 years, Sasuke is crying. His misplaced deep seeded hatred for Itachi is no longer there. He was releasing all the pent up hatred that he held in his heart. Thinking on how many things could've turned out differently if he had known the truth. His ambition? It means nothing now. Sasuke's quest for power means absolutely nothing since he no longer wants to kill his brother. He left Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, the family that he had made during his time as a Konoha shinobi, all for fucking nothing.

As much as she wants to dislike Sasuke. The pinkette can't help but feel bad for him. Even if she no longer holds any form of feelings for him romantically. At the end of the day, Sasuke was still her friend. He was still a member of team 7. The reason her and Naruto trained so hard before their joint training trip was to bring Sasuke back home.

'Naruto…' Sakura said telepathically to her husband.

'I know, come on.' The blond responded telepathically.

Sasuke was surprised when he suddenly felt himself being hugged. When he opened his eyes, he was being hugged by Sakura. Naruto had a hand placed on Sasuke's left shoulder.

"It's alright Sasuke, we are here for you. We always were, none of us ever gave up on you." Sakura told him in a soft tone.

"Yeah we bust our asses training in order to get strong enough to bring you back home. We can help you Sasuke. Just please come back home with us." Naruto said to his friend.

Kakashi stayed back, deciding it's best if Naruto and Sakura handled this kind of situation. But he was here for Sasuke as well.

Looking at his two former teammates. It amazed Sasuke that even after all of this time. They still cared so much about him. He turned his attention to Naruto when he heard the blond gasps.

"Oi Sasuke...your eyes changed.."

Indeed they did, Sasuke awakened his eyes due to the traumatic feelings he was experiencing. Which led to him crying.

"Hmm seems like he awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan." Kakashi stated in an amused tone.

Sakura pulled away while Naruto helped Sasuke stand up. The raven haired Uchiha nodded his thanks to both of them.

Not wanting to talk about the fact that he just cried in front of them. "Naruto, how did you know about all of that?" Sasuke asked in curiosity.

"Multiple dead people and deities along with an angel." The blond replied.

Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto-kun stop messing around with Sasuke."

'So it's Naruto-kun now?' Sasuke thought.

Naruto grinned at his wife. "Alright but how about you explain the story this time. I've been talking for the most part."

So Sakura spent the next 10 minutes explaining to Sasuke a shorter version of what all her and Naruto have been through for the last year.

If Sasuke is surprised, he sure isn't showing it. "I see...sounds..eventful."

"Yeah I can definitely say it was very eventful." Naruto agreed.

"So there's actually a place where the dead go when they die and that place is called Other World. It's two main destinations being heaven and hell with it being a level in between the two. And it's possible for the living to travel to this place. You two while being in a complete different universe named Universe 7 traveled there to visit your deceased parents and while you were there you met with all four of the deceased Hokages, my parents, Shisui and several others. That's how you found out about everything?" Sasuke said.

"Pretty much." Sakura and Naruto answered.

"And you two can use a type of energy called ki that only about 5% of our species can use?"

"Actually less than 5%. Truthfully 5% is being really generous, that's how rare it is. Me and Naruto were very and I mean veeeerrrrryyyyyyy lucky to unlock our ability to use ki. Trust me it wasn't easy trying to access it either. It took a lot of fucking work to get to where we are today." Sakura explained.

"I see." Surprisingly he didn't really mind that he could not learn how to use ki. He would continue to grow strong his own way. "So what now? I'm surprised Orochimaru isn't here yet."

"Yeah about that we killed him and Kabuto before we came here to get you." Naruto said.

"Hn you two don't mess around it seems. So I suppose you want me to return back to Konoha with you?" Sasuke already knew the answer.

"Yes." The couple replied.

"What makes you think that they are going to let me. A missing nin, back in the village like nothing ever happened? If I remember correctly, I did use my chidori to blow a hole through Naruto's chest." Sasuke asked.

This time it was Kakashi who answered. "Actually because of your kind teammates, they convinced the Hokage to not mark you as a missing nin. You never caused harm to Konoha, the only person you fought on the retrieval mission for you three years ago was Naruto. While you can be blamed for those who did receive injuries. None of those who were injured died. So it's no reason to really hold that against you still. Although I can't speak for those who were hurt on that particular mission. But I believe you won't serve any jail time at least if you do return."

Sasuke thought about Kakashi's words. If it's true that he was never marked as a nuke-nin then perhaps going back to Konoha is his best option. Even if he didn't, he doubts Naruto or Sakura will let him say otherwise.

"Fine, I'll return back to Konoha." Sasuke decided. Another reason why going back to Konoha will be beneficial is because he's more likely to come across Itachi. If Sakura and Naruto were bringing him home. He wants to do the same for Itachi.

Naruto grinned his signature foxy grin. "Finally! Team 7 is officially back!"

"Oh yeah by the way Sasuke…."

A loud crash was heard as Sasuke was sent back flying into the wall. Letting the broken pieces of the wall fall on top of him. He felt that his entire jaw had been shattered to pieces.

Suddenly he was yanked hard out of the rubble. The Uchiha nearly flinched at the cold and steel gaze the pinkette was giving him.

"Listen well Sasuke, if you ever try to put another Chidori through Naruto's chest again. I will fucking end your existence with no hesistation. I really wanted to kill you once I learned about what you did to Naruto. Not only that but you left us for power when me and Naruto could've helped you achieve your ambition! That hurt us badly you bastard. Then you have the gall to leave me on a bench unconscious after I begged you to stay with us! Our comrades were nearly killed because of your selfish decision! You're still my friend Sasuke and I care about you. But don't you dare try to pull something like this on us again. Do I make myself clear?" Her tone was cold.

Never in a million years would Sasuke Uchiha have ever thought of this scenario happening. Sakura has warned him off the consequences if he were to ever do something like this again. His shattered jaw is all the proof he needs to know that she's not joking with him. She's dead serious. So he nodded in slight fear for his life.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "Great! It's good to have you back Sasuke."

'Was she always that scary?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Wow I knew she would hit him but I didn't expect for her to break his jaw." Naruto winced slightly. He knew more than anyone just how painful Sakura's punches can be.

"Remind me to never get on your wife's bad side Naruto." Kakashi told his blond student.

"Just don't let her catch you reading your smut in front of kids like you did to us and you should be fine." Naruto walked over to his wife.

"Noted." The silver haired jounin responded.

Placing her hand over Sasuke's jaw, Sakura began healing it. It took less than 30 seconds for her to put his jaw back together. Once she was done, she handed Sasuke a senzu bean. "Here eat this, it will get rid of the remaining soreness. Your jaw is healed."

Sasuke took the pill and ate it and stood back up. Sakura was right, he no longer felt any sort of soreness. Not even in his body. He felt as if all of his chakra was replenished.

"Before you ask, yes it's a magical bean that restores your health." Naruto voiced with a grin as he wrapped his arm around Sakura. The pinkette leaned into him.

"At this point, I'll believe almost anything you throw at me. So are you two…?"

"Yep!" Sakura answered with a bright smile. "Me and Naruto are together, we are actually married." She showed him her ring proudly.

Definitely did not expect them to be married. However he wasn't too surprised that they were together. "Hn you two always seemed that you were made for each other." Sasuke sort of complimented.

Now that certainly was not something the couple expected to hear from Sasuke of all people.

"You did good on the ring Naruto. Good to know even a loser like you can do something right." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura laughed while Naruto scowled. "Screw you teme."

Kakashi gave his usual eye smile.

"By the way." Sasuke spoke up again. "I originally planned on betraying Orochimaru at some point when he was weakened. During my time with him, I met several people who are loyal to Orochimaru. Normally I really wouldn't care what happens to them. But four of them I planned on making a part of my team. I still want to help them out."

"Are any one of those four Karin Uzumaki by any chance?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked slightly surprised. "Yeah but how do you know about her?"

"We told you we read Orochimaru and Kabuto's minds remember?" Sakura said.

Now the Uchiha remembered. "Right, well anyways I want to help them. Is that any problem?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It shouldn't be, we should go back to report the success of our mission to Hokage-sama though."

"I'm sure Shishou will be more than happy to know that Orochimaru and his lackey are no longer an issue." Sakura added.

"Maybe she'll upgrade our mission pay." Naruto joked.

**Konoha **

"You guys sure as hell don't mess around do you?" Tsunade asked the team in front of her.

Team 7 appeared in the middle of her office with Sasuke Uchiha about five minutes ago. Kakashi and Sakura gave her a report on all that took place. On her desk was storage scrolls with Orochimaru and Kabuto's heads in them. She didn't expect for them to kill her former teammate this soon. Not that doubted their ability to do so. It's that Orochimaru has always been too slippery to catch. She assumed that maybe the next encounter or two would have been the time they took out Orochimaru. Oh well, it makes her job a lot easier without having to worry about him anymore.

"First two of the Akatsuki members while saving the Kazekage. Now you show up with not only Sasuke Uchiha, but you brought me Orochimaru and Kabuto's heads when this was only supposed to be a mission on gathering information."

"Well what can I say? We're just good like that." Naruto shrugged.

Apparently so, I'll make sure to add their bounties to your accounts. Now as for you Uchiha Sasuke, give me one good reason why I shouldn't have your ass locked up for good. You did desert Konoha to join up with Orochimaru after all." The slug sannin demanded with narrow honey eyes.

"You need all the help you can get to deal with the Akatsuki and Naruto told me you wouldn't." Sasuke answered her.

Tsunade stared hard at the Uchiha, but Sasuke didn't back down and stared right back. After a moment, Tsunade sighed.

"Well at least you're honest. Be grateful that you have such wonderful friends like Sakura and Naruto. Otherwise I wouldn't even be wasting my time with you. Now normally I would have you go through the T&I department to ask you some questions then have you serve a six month probationary period. However I'll cut you some slack. You only have to serve a one month probationary period, receive half pay from your missions for two months and stay on house arrest for a week. You still have rights to your clan's remaining funds so you should be fine. Also you're allowed to stay in the Uchiha District if you want. Itachi Uchiha will also be placed in the Uchiha District if he chooses to return to Konoha."

Sasuke bowed his head slightly in thanks. "...thank you…"

"You sound so awkward saying that." Sakura pointed out.

"Well excuse me for wanting to show my gratefulness." Sasuke retorted.

"And yet you still haven't apologized or said thanks to me or Naruto…" Sakura smirked.

He knew she was right, even if he didn't want to. Sasuke owed that much to them at least. For now he just kept quiet.

"Now then, Sasuke, you will be escorted to the T&I department for questioning. It shouldn't take more than a few hours since I'm being lenient with you. Your friends will be here for you when you return. By the way, you are to have anbu follow you around the village at all times until I decide it's no longer necessary. The only time you will not have anbu watching you is if you're with either Sakura, Naruto or Kakashi."

As soon as Tsunade finished speaking, two anbu members appeared next to Sasuke. The Uchiha took one last look back at his former teammates. Both nodded to him. He nodded back, a moment later he disappeared with the anbu.

He's a lot more compliant than I expected him to be." Tsunade noted.

"Probably because he's not trying to get on your bad side Baachan. Especially when you can easily have him in prison." Naruto said.

"Maybe, for now you guys can relax for a few days. We're making good progress, better than I could've hoped for. You're dismissed." Tsunade replied.

Not a second later and Kakashi was gone with the use of shunshin. The couple left via instant transmission.

**Yamanaka Flower Shop**

"So you guys really brought Sasuke back huh?" Ino said from behind the counter.

Sakura nodded." Yeah we finally did, he's in the T&I department as we speak."

Her and Naruto have been wandering around the village for a couple hours now. They decided to pay a visit here because of two reasons. One is that Naruto wants to get supplies to start their own garden at their home. Two, Sakura wanted to chat with her best friend for a bit.

"And you guys finished off Orochimaru? Man you are like the ultimate power couple. It's sooo cuuutteee." Ino complained in jealousy.

"I appreciate the compliment Ino." Sakura smirked. "Anyways now that Sasuke is back, are you going to try to make a move on him after he gets himself situated?"

"Hmmm well I don't really know. I mean you're out of the game now that you're married to Naruto. I still do have feelings for Sasuke. However I don't believe it'll be appropriate for me to date the guy who my teammate nearly died fighting for. Choji came back in really bad shape if you remember." Ino said.

Oh Sakura remembers alright, nearly everyone but Shikamaru had severe injuries. However Choji and Neji's were life threatening. It still bugs her knowing that Sasuke put a hole in her husband's chest all those years ago. She's very grateful to Kurama for being in Naruto's life.

"Of course I remember and I can understand how you feel. But I decided to move past that and accept Sasuke as a comrade and friend again. I'm not saying you have to, but if you really are considering dating him. Then you'll have to move past Sasuke's actions like I did."

Ino thought about it for a moment. "Hmmm I'll think about it. But I doubt anything will come from it."

Sakura shrugged. "Anything new happened?"

"Yeah I think Asuma-sensei plans on proposing to Kurenai-sensei soon." Ino voiced.

Sakura nearly gasped. "Seriously? I had no idea they were an item."

"Not surprising since you've been away for a year. And you've only had a few days to actually relax since coming back home. And you immediately picked back up your job at the hospital. So yeah it's not that surprising."

"True but that's wonderful to hear, I hope everything works out for them." Sakura smiled.

They continued talking until Naruto had gotten everything he needed. Once he paid for it all, he sealed it in a storage scroll and left the store along with his wife. This time they were going to head to one more store before going home. It was a new store that opened up about 3 weeks ago. Sakura wanted to check it out.

**Several Days Later in Amegakure**

"Well that was fast." Pain said from his chair.

"What is it Pain?" Konan asked.

"It seems Konoha has done us a favor. According to Zetsu, Orochimaru and his assistant were killed several days ago. He did not see what happened. However he learned that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and his pink haired partner were involved again. This allowed Zetsu to acquire the ring that was still in Orochimaru's possession. Unfortunately we still don't have the two we lost from Sasori and Deidara." Pain explained to Konan.

Konan did not like this, something in her gut told her that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki would not be easy to capture. Orochimaru is not an opponent that can be taken down the simple way.

"Pain...are you sure we should be taking him lightly? You know how difficult it is to kill that snake. He took out two of our members and Orochimaru in a short amount of time." Konan said.

"I'm not taking him lightly Konan. I see the threat the boy may be. But even if we capture him now, it's pointless if we don't have the other bijuu sealed first. I also can't guarantee how long we will be able to hold him properly until we capture the other jinchuuriki. I am a god, but I'm not foolish enough to risk Ame being destroyed in any way or risk any harm to the Gedo Statue. Do not fret Konan, the boy will be handled eventually." Pain replied.

"I hope so." A voice spoke up.

Konan and Pain turned to see Madara appear before them. Neither of them were surprised to see him since he normally shows up out of the blue.

"Madara, what brings you here?" Pain questioned.

"Just wanted to see how things were going. Sounds like the Kyuubi jinchuuriki has been busy lately. Word of advice, do not take him or Sakura Uzumaki lightly." Madara warned.

"Who is Sakura Uzumaki? I know the jinchuuriki is an Uzumaki." Konan wondered.

"Sakura Uzumaki formerly known as Sakura Haruno is the wife of Naruto Uzumaki. I don't know much about her other than she's the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage. From what I gathered so far, she's possibly a much bigger threat than her master. She's also the one who took out Sasori and Orochimaru's assistant." Madara explained.

"I see, it matters not in the end. She will fall to god just like the rest." Pain stated.

Madara shrugged. "What's the status of the others?"

"Kakuzu and Hidan are on the hunt for the Two-Tails. Itachi and Kisame are still designated to retrieve the Nine-Tails. However for now they are searching for the Four-Tails. Zetsu is looking for the Six-Tails. We don't know the exact location of the Three-Tails yet. Until we get them, we won't make a move on the Eight-Tails yet. Either I will handle that or Kisame and Itachi will. Then I will assign the recapture of the One-Tail to Kakuzu and Hidan. The Nine-Tails will be dealt with last as planned." Pain said.

"Very well, do not worry about the Three-Tails, I will take care of that. Remember what I said about the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and his wife Nagato." Madara disappeared in a swirl.

Now Konan really had a legit reason to be worried about the boy. Madara would never waste his time warning Nagato about someone. This means even he sees Naruto as a potential threat. Nagato said he would handle it, so for now she will trust in her friend like she always has.

Pain decided to not think much of what Madara told him. He will capture all the bijuu no matter what in order to achieve true peace.


End file.
